


【鉉key】哥哥

by 1313shan



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1313shan/pseuds/1313shan
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key





	【鉉key】哥哥

  
  
EP. 1  
最近的天氣總是下雨，一個沒課的大學生總窩在家中，不是特別的會與人交際，所以出門對起範來說就只僅僅侷限於出門買飯吃的一個動作...  
“我要一份九號餐...”-起範從皮夾裡拿出鈔票遞給了服務員  
“不用搭配飲料嗎？”  
“不用，我等會來拿...”-起範走出早餐店，把傘放在傘桶中  
“反正便利商店在隔壁而已...我應該會記得拿傘吧...”-起範心想，並快步的走去商店，他不想淋到雨，剛剛出門前才洗過澡，淋到雨的話身子挺不舒服的...  
進到便利商店中，起範拿出了帳單，並望著便利商店上的飲料種類，厚厚的鏡片看的有些吃力，好不容易看到了自己想喝的阿薩姆紅茶拿鐵，但店員卻懷著歉意的說  
“不好意思，這個帳單得去對面另一間才能繳費...”  
“哦...這樣啊...謝謝”-起範還是掛上笑容，走出了商店，起範還是走回早餐店，拿了自己的傘，走到對面去...  
對面的商店起範更熟悉了，不用盯著牌子看，只需將帳單給店員，在附上一句  
“我要一杯冰巧克力...”  
“那先生要不要第二杯呢？第二杯七折呢...”-這是超商慣有的促銷活動，但往往能抵過誘惑的人不多...  
“能寄杯嗎？”-起範心算著價錢，雖然省的錢不多，但對於一個失業不久的大學生，即使是一塊錢都得省...  
“當然可以...”-店員給了起範一個微笑  
“那就兩杯吧...”  
“好的...我等等打明細給您...”-店員開始結著帳單，並拿了明細給起範...  
起範望著窗外的雨，不一會兒巧克力就做好了...起範走回對面的早餐店，拿著早餐回家...  
事實上今天下午起範有約，是自己暗戀很久的學長溫流約的，當然才不會只有兩個人，起範當然是拉著自己最好的珉豪陪自己去啊...說是拉珉豪一起去，還不如說是帶他跟溫流他弟-泰民去約會算了...但這都沒關係的，只要能看到溫流那就足夠了...  
起範把眼鏡拿下來擦拭，剛剛被雨水噴的滿是水漬，並坐在電腦前看影片、吃著早餐...  
金起範-大二生舞蹈系，以前除了打工、學校還有家哪裡都不會去...現在剩學校跟家了...誰讓他前些天在自己打工的地方得罪客人了呢？那個客人又好死不死的是店裡的VIP 所以在因緣際會下，老闆就叫他回來喝西北風囉...至於那個家也不是真的家，只是自己在學校附近租的而已...一廳一房一廚房一衛，簡單的套房，讓起範裝飾的很有家的味道...暖暖的淡黃色，東西簡單不煩雜，唯獨自己的房間是粉色，一個男人喜歡粉色大部分都覺得彆扭，但起範卻樂在其中...  
吃完早餐後，起範將垃圾收拾好打包起來，在用抹布擦過桌面，對了，忘記說，起範有一點小小的潔癖...不用太擔心真的只有小小的，例如：吃飯前手要洗乾淨，吃完飯桌子要擦乾淨，踏進家門前要在地毯那把腳踩過地毯，上床前得洗澡，兩週得洗一次床單，食物不能帶進房間...  
時間很快的來到溫流約的時間的前半小時時，因為下雨，所以起範用走的，即使那間咖啡廳就在出自己家門的第二條巷子，起範還是提早出門，因為起範討厭遲到，也討厭人家不守時...  
雖然撐著傘，但因為風的原因，還是會有細細的雨絲飄到自己臉上，起範出門前戴了隱形眼鏡，只怕自己的眼鏡在被雨水打濕...好吧...這只是理由，起範只是想把最好的一面給溫流看，畢竟自己不是女人，畫起妝來一定挺奇怪的...所以隱形眼鏡是唯一的裝扮...  
咖啡廳上的風鈴因起範推門而鈴鈴的響著，隨後就跟了句禮貌的：歡迎光臨...  
起範找了個位置坐下，窗外的雨沒有停，還是那樣的下著...  
“學長也走路來嗎...”-起範在心中默想  
“先生有需要什麼嗎”-服務生拿著菜單  
“一杯巧克力...謝謝”-服務生點點頭，就收走了菜單，你們一定有疑問，為什麼起範只喝巧克力...咖啡雖然香，但誰讓起範喝咖啡之後頭會痛呢...  
“鈴...”-又是清脆的風鈴聲，後面又是伴隨著那句歡迎光臨，我抬頭一看，是珉豪...高個子的他總是顯眼，珉豪一下子就看到起範...  
“來多久了...”-珉豪拉開椅子，並坐了下來  
“十分鐘...”-起範喝了口巧克力，因為剛剛忘記說要冰的，所以店員就做了熱的，讓貓舌頭的起範等了十分鐘才能嚐到他的香甜...  
“一杯卡布奇諾...”-店員點了點頭，珉豪拿出手機傳了簡訊給泰民...  
內容：  
珉豪的寶貝：等等就要見到你了（*＾3＾）  
泰民的honey ：等你♡  
珉豪的寶貝：對了...起範哥...  
泰民的honey ：怎麼了，他在我對面  
珉豪的寶貝：我哥他好像要帶他男友欸...沒關係嗎...  
泰民的honey ：你想他晚點死心還早一點死心...  
珉豪的寶貝：可是...  
泰民的honey ：算了...等等說吧...  
  
就在兩人結束這段對話的時候，珉豪的卡布奇諾也送來了...  
“你喝咖啡都不會頭痛嗎？”-起範又喝了一口巧克力，眼中盡是期待溫流到來的眼神，這讓珉豪眼中又多了份擔憂...  
“起範啊...我是說如果...如果溫流哥帶了男友來呢？”-珉豪喝下一口卡不奇諾  
“祝他幸福...”-起範雲淡風輕的說過，讓珉豪放心了一點...  
沒多久，又是那個鈴聲，進來的是三個人，溫流、泰民還有一個起範不認識的人...  
“起範啊...這是我男友玉澤演... 澤演那是我朋友起範...”-溫流比劃著，空氣就這麼突然的凝結了，當然，只限於起範的世界裡，起範不知道自己是怎麼喝完這場下午茶的，只知道自己回家後什麼也沒做的就躺在沙發上...  
“金起範...可以振作點嗎...啊...好臭，你都沒洗澡嗎...”-鐘鉉有些嫌棄的說著，起範只是搖搖頭，什麼也沒說...  
從那天回來至今，已經過了整整三天，三天以來，起範除了泡麵還是泡麵，吃完就什麼也不做的躺在沙發上，碗沒有收，澡沒有洗，整個人魂不守舍，要不是他這個哥哥時不時回來破他家的門，不然起範可能整整一個月都會如此度過...  
金鐘鉉-起範的哥哥，起範確實是鐘鉉父母從育幼院領養的，但還是待起範如親生，說是哥哥但兩人不過只差了一歲，但起範還是尊敬著這個哥哥，至於這個哥哥呢...則是很喜歡起範...很喜歡很喜歡的那種...  
EP. 2  
“金起範掙開你的眼睛...”  
“幹嘛...”-起範不情願的掙開，滿滿的血絲，眼睛紅的嚇人  
“你不要告訴我你沒有拆隱形眼鏡...”-起範點點頭  
“你還真沒拆啊...快點起來給我拆了...”-鐘鉉來火氣了，自己真的很喜歡很喜歡這個弟弟，可以說根本是愛，他愛他這個弟弟，他也知道自己的弟弟愛的是其他人，他愛著起範大概六年...從自己十五歲那年開始，就這樣一直默默的守護著起範...  
“好啦好啦...”-起範不情願的拿過鏡子，拆著眼鏡，鐘鉉在一旁收著髒亂的環境  
“你可不可以不要因為一個男人放棄全世界的男人啊...”-鐘鉉幽幽的出聲  
“我愛他兩年了...我心能不痛嗎...”-起範有哽咽  
“整個學校就他一個男人嗎...”-鐘鉉放下東西，坐到起範身旁  
“可是我...嗚...”-鐘鉉捏著起範的下巴一口吻了上去  
“嗚...金鐘鉉...”-起範滿臉通紅的推開鐘鉉  
“你是我哥...”  
“我不是...”-鐘鉉捉住起範的手  
“我先去洗澡了...”-起範甩開鐘鉉的手，走進浴間，留下鐘鉉一人...  
起範不是不知道自己的哥哥對自己有意思，也知道鐘鉉是這個圈子的...這得從另一個故事開始說了...  
在起範18歲那年，珉豪帶著起範到一間gay 吧...  
“崔珉豪...帶我來這幹嘛...”  
“讓你找一個男友，當成年禮”  
“你腦袋撞到哦...”-起範戳著珉豪的頭，珉豪拉著起範到吧台這裡坐下  
“一杯Long Island Iced Tea，一杯SCREWDRIVER...”-珉豪叫著  
“欸，什麼是SCRE...WDR...IVER啊...”-起範發著奇怪的音節  
“伏特加+柳橙汁...”  
“那我喝長島冰茶好了...”-起範聽的懂Long Island Iced Tea，畢竟電視上很常見嗎~  
“長島冰茶不是茶...他裡面有蘭姆酒+ 伏特加+ 琴酒+龍舌蘭+ 白柑香酒+ 檸檬汁+ 可樂”-珉豪一個一個的說著  
“那我還是喝那個什麼SCRE...WDR...IVER好了...”  
不久後，服務生將調酒遞給兩人，起範小小的啜著一口  
“欸...跳舞啦...”-珉豪抓著起範  
“跳什麼舞啦...”  
“你要吸引目光啊...不是報舞蹈系嗎...”-珉豪使出了激將法，起範說不過，只好乖乖認命的跟著珉豪  
兩人在舞池中隨著音樂擺動，但另一處的角落卻有一道兇猛的目光盯著起範...   
“金起範...你是怎麼跟我說的...”-鐘鉉想起今天下午起範用著他無法抵抗的撒嬌法，告訴鐘鉉今天要在珉豪家溫書，讓他跟爸媽說，怎麼溫著溫著給我溫到酒吧來了，想到這鐘鉉鐘鉉又喝下一杯Tequila Bon（龍舌蘭炸彈）  
“鐘鉉啊...別喝那麼猛...Tequila Bon不是普通的烈啊...”-友人勸阻著  
“沒關係的...等等我如果醉了就讓那邊那個人拖我回家就好...”-鐘鉉指著在舞池中熱舞的起範後又喝了一杯Tequila Bon  
在燈光昏暗之處熱舞著難免被吃了點豆腐，而起範又長得一副標準美人誘受樣，更是吸引人...  
“崔珉豪...我要回吧台那邊...”-起範在珉豪耳邊細語後就走了回來，珉豪也識趣的跟著回來，畢竟放一個第一次進吧的人落單也不好，而且還是這個在這種地方，重點是起範還長得一付熱門樣，那更是危險...  
“先生...不知道我有沒有榮幸請你喝一杯 Between The Sheets（床第之間）呢？”-一個看起來三十多歲的男子端著一杯酒來，用著魅惑的聲音問著起範  
“給他一杯B52”-珉豪在起範耳邊細語，起範點了杯B52給那名男子  
“謝謝你請的酒...”-男子很乾脆的乾掉那杯酒之後就走了  
“B52是什麼啊”  
“叫他滾蛋的意思...”  
“欸，你有事沒事讓人家滾蛋幹嘛...”  
“他都給你Between The Sheets，還不叫他滾蛋...怎麼你看上他啦...”-珉豪喝著長島冰茶  
“Between The Sheets的含義是什麼...”-起範有聽過酒吧中的酒都有含義，但因為不感興趣，所以就沒有深入探討  
“來到我的床上吧 ...”-珉豪在起範耳邊細語，鼻息帶著熱氣，令起範有些酥麻...  
“好吧...欸回去了啦...”-起範付完錢後，想走出去  
“先生...鐘鉉喝醉了，你帶他回去吧...”-鐘鉉的朋友指了指躺在沙發上喝的爛醉的鐘鉉  
“哦哦好...”-起範心想死定了...最好鐘鉉喝到斷片，不然他一定會被爸媽吊起來打...  
“哥...哥...呀...怎麼那麼重...”-起範有些吃力的撐起鐘鉉，鐘鉉練得一身好身材，骨架也比起範大上一倍...  
“崔珉豪...幫我叫車...”-珉豪拿出手機叫車，不久後車到了，珉豪讓起範先讓起範帶鐘鉉回去，起範把鐘鉉弄上車後，就報了串地址給司機，自己和鐘鉉坐在後頭...  
EP. 3  
回到家中，起範看見門邊的小白板上貼了字條：  
兒子們，你爸他剛剛提議要去日本，那我們想說你們既然都去同學家溫書，就不打擾你們了~就當作我和你們爸的二次蜜月吧~  
你們年輕美麗的媽媽 留  
“你怎麼也用這種理由啊...真是”-起範在心中暗語，並把鐘鉉拖到沙發上  
“你還真不是普通的重欸...”-起範嫌棄的把鐘鉉的手拉下自己的肩膀，突然被鐘鉉一把拉上沙發，起範的手抵在鐘鉉的胸膛，臉和臉的距離不過五公分，起範被這麼一拉，臉就紅了起來，鐘鉉掙開眼  
“啊...”-起範沒忍住一個叫出聲，畢竟前一秒醉的跟死魚一樣的人瞬間掙開眼死盯著你看，任誰都會嚇著啊...  
“哎呀...小美人要不要跟哥哥去兜兜風啊...”-鐘鉉勾起起範的下巴，昏黃的燈光，讓這種氣氛有種情慾的味道...  
“喂...你是瘋囉...我是你弟...”-起範掙開鐘鉉的手，想起身走去廚房弄杯醒酒茶  
“那更好了...”-鐘鉉又把起範圈進自己懷中  
“喂...”  
“如果你是我弟...那是最好的...我真的好喜歡好喜歡他...我不知道他是不是...但我想應該不是吧...誰會喜歡上一個喜歡弟弟的變態呢...”-鐘鉉緊緊的抱著起範  
“喂...放開我...”-起範有點慌了  
“天啊...我叫十七年的哥哥愛上我了...我的老天即使我們不是親生的也不能這樣吧...”-起範在心中想著，手上想掙開鐘鉉的動作越來越大  
“起範...我真的好喜歡好喜歡你...從我十五歲那年就一直一直喜歡你，拜託...不要離開我...不要...”-鐘鉉的手沒有鬆開起範，眼睛也直勾勾的看著起範  
“你醉了...我去用醒酒茶給你...”  
“我沒醉...真的...”  
“你明明就...嗚...”-起範話未盡就被鐘鉉的吻堵住，鐘鉉撬開起範的唇齒，靈活的小舌在起範的口腔中遊走，滿嘴的酒味令起範感到不適，發出了嗚嗚的聲音，兩人吻到直到起範喘不過氣捶著鐘鉉厚實的胸膛，鐘鉉才放開，起範趁機跑進廚房，打開水龍頭洗臉，順便漱口  
“初吻...初吻...我的初吻啊...”-起範內心慘叫著，外頭那人早就昏睡過去了，起範弄好醒酒茶後走會客廳，聽著混重的呼嚕聲，令起範心生怒火吧鐘鉉從沙發上擰下來，一路拖回房間...  
起範把鐘鉉拖進房間，對，沒有其他動作，就是真的用拖的...拖不動的時候在踢個幾腳，踢不動在用踹的，令昏睡的鐘鉉不適的咳嗽...這讓起範的女王魂大起啊...  
“在說一些有的沒的，在那邊給我亂亂摸，不是很會、不是很會？”-起範邊踢邊搭配著句子，內心世界一個大開花，終於把我們的醉魚搬上床，自己也回樓上房間洗洗睡了...  
  
“嗚...這裡是哪啊...阿嘶...頭怎麼那麼痛，腰也是...啊啊啊...我的背也有夠痛的...”-鐘鉉揉著痛楚  
“等等...”-鐘鉉拉開被子往下看  
“呼...幸好...”-鐘鉉看著自己衣冠整齊後就鬆了口氣  
“你起來了啊...”-起範端著醒酒湯進到房裡  
“起範...這裡是...”  
“樓下客房...昨天你喝個爛醉，被朋友送回來了...幸好爸媽出門...不然你沒被電死才怪...”-起範將湯放在床頭櫃上，起範撒了個謊，希望鐘鉉不要發現  
“哦...”-鐘鉉拿起湯碗喝了起來，自己不是不知道昨晚起範出現在酒吧，只是不想拆穿，但他記得的就只到他看見起範在舞池中熱舞，後面什麼都不記得了...  
“昨晚你什麼都不記得了啊...”-起範試探性的問，畢竟只要他去跟媽媽告狀那麼自己也只有死路一條...  
“嗯...我只記得我在酒吧看到一個尤物在舞池中熱舞，原本想上前勾搭的，之後就沒去了...”-鐘鉉說到尤物兩字時，眼睛直勾勾的看著起範  
“哦...真的啊...欸我沒去過酒吧...改天帶我去看看...我也想看看尤物...”-起範有些心虛，只能故作鎮定的說  
“那沒什麼問題...但是我去的是gay 吧...你應付的來嗎？”-鐘鉉嘴上勾著邪笑  
“呃...那還是免了...”-起範當然知道他去的是gay 吧，昨晚自己也看到了，那地方可說多彩多姿，還有MB 在那邊被看上就直接來的呢...  
“那你知道為什麼我去gay 吧嗎？”-鐘鉉坐起身來，身子也越來越往起範面前頃  
“我怎麼知道...”  
“因為我是啊...”  
“哦...”  
“看來你一點也不驚訝...”-鐘鉉又向前靠近起範  
“有、有什麼好驚訝的...每個人喜歡的本來就不同嗎...”  
“嗯...那你知道我喜歡誰嗎？”-鐘鉉可是說是貼緊起範  
“誰、誰知道啊...”-起範又慌了  
“我的天啊...昨晚的事還來一次啊...”-起範的內心又炸掉了，自己雖然也是同圈子的沒錯，但他是哥哥、哥哥、哥哥啊...  
“是你啊...”-鐘鉉魅惑的聲音在起範耳邊響起，鐘鉉說完就含上起範的耳垂  
“金鐘鉉...你吸石頭了啊...”-起範推開鐘鉉，狠狠的往鐘鉉頭上一敲  
“我很認真...”  
“我才不管你認真不認真，我只知道你是我哥”-起範說完就走了出去  
EP. 4  
———貼心小線線（告訴大家該回來了）———  
起範洗完澡後就躺在自己房裡的床上，雪白的大床搭上粉色的被子，起範沒有擦乾髮，髮上的水滴落在粉色的被子上，令它成了暗粉色，起範套上了寬大的襯衫，一條休閒的短褲，走到客廳時發現鐘鉉已經走了，只留下一張字條，上頭寫著：記得吃飯...簡單的四個字，清楚的表達著鐘鉉的想法...  
夜晚很快的到臨，鐘鉉到了那間酒吧點了一杯 Harvey Wallbanger（哈維撞牆），不得不說他確實挺想撞牆的...明明知道起範不喜歡自己過度的接觸...卻還是情不自禁的吻了他，想到這鐘鉉又喝了口酒...  
你以為起範會乖乖的呆在家啊？你們想太多了...一個沒有錢的人當然會想辦法掙錢啊...起範想到了...他會跳舞，他可是個舞蹈系的學生啊...下午去了各大舞坊...  
根、本、沒、有、人、要、收、在、學、生  
這讓起範十分苦惱，走著走著就走到了兩年前的酒吧，開口只要經理出來...  
“先生...怎麼了嗎？”-希澈禮貌的問著  
“你是這裡的經理嗎？”-希澈點點頭  
“我想應徵舞者...”  
“缺錢？”-希澈挑明的問，起範只是點頭  
“如果是的話...那麼在這裡賣藝不賣身不是那麼好過呢...”  
“我可以陪酒的...只要不賣身...什麼都可以...”  
“履歷寫一寫...下禮拜來上班...”-希澈從櫃台抽出一張履歷，起範接過，在櫃台上飛快的寫著，寫完後遞給希澈...  
“一杯SCREWDRIVER...”-起範抱著來都來了，不喝白不喝的心情，說不定喝個爛醉可以忘了一切，之後在好好的過日子，畢竟鐘鉉說的並不是全無道理...全世界也不是只有溫流一個男人...  
吧台上的美人小口的啄著SCREWDRIVER，觀察著以後的工作環境...  
放蕩的呻吟微微的傳入耳，妖媚的MB 勾著每個對他有興趣的買客的雙眼...  
“小美人，我有榮幸請你喝上一杯Between The Sheets嗎？”-一名中年男子端著Between The Sheets到起範身旁，其貌不揚的臉孔，跟那聲噁心的小美人令起範作嘔...  
“酒保，一杯B52...”-起範的聲音剛落下，左手就被抓起來...  
“賤人...我請你喝酒是老子心情好...一個MB 能讓我用邀請的已經不錯了，還要我滾蛋？”  
“先生，你誤會了...我不是MB ...”-起範甩開男人的手  
“不是MB 會畫眼線來嗎？看看你穿的如此...裝清純？省省吧...”-起範為了應徵，確實畫了眼線，但他身上的衣服只是平常上課練習的舞衣啊...  
“先生...打扮因人而異...你還不是一樣穿金戴銀的自以為土豪嗎？”-起範說話開始不客氣了...  
“哼...老子就是土豪，你能拿我怎麼辦...帶走”-男人身後的小弟前來抓著起範...  
“姜董...有話好說...何必動手動腳呢？”-希澈上前打圓場  
“你們這MB 一晚多少？我今晚包了...”  
“姜董...他只是我們的客人啊...我們今晚的紅牌還在呢...姜董要不要去看看...美人一枚，您一定喜歡...”-男人點點頭，希澈領著男人往裡頭走，起範甩了甩剛剛被抓痛的手，繼續喝著SCREWDRIVER...  
那晚，起範有點微醺，叫了車回家，簡單的沖了澡就躺在那雪白的大床上，眼睛緩緩的闔上，浮現眼前的盡是溫流的臉，暖暖的笑容、俏皮的吐舌、大叔式的冷笑話...  
溫流的一舉一動、一字一句，通通在起範的腦海中轉著...  
“再見...”-起範在心中默喊，淚也滑下來，滴上粉色的棉被...  
EP. 5  
那晚的鐘鉉你以為他只有在角落喝著他的Harvey Wallbanger（哈維撞牆）？怎麼可能...  
當鐘鉉喝到有點嗨的時候就跑去舞池裡跟著音樂舞動著身子，之後又喝了幾杯的深水炸彈 （Deepsea Bomb ），混酒本來就危險，更危險的是那兩種酒都不是什麼後作力很弱的酒...  
鐘鉉那晚喝到最後就勾了個小美人回家，那人小小的唇，身上整齊的衣服，長得一付禁慾受的樣子，引起了鐘鉉的興趣...鐘鉉也不是第一次從夜店帶人回去了，只是之前父母們都不在啊...  
“阿鉉啊...吃早餐了...”-金媽媽打開鐘鉉房裡的門，映入金媽媽眼簾的是滿地凌亂的衣物，被被子包住的人依舊睡著  
“昨晚喝酒了嗎...”-滿房的酒味讓金媽媽在心中猜測，金媽媽拉開被子  
“呀...金鐘鉉...”-金媽媽氣憤的拉起鐘鉉的耳並大叫著，床上那名美人皺著眉，鐘鉉則是一臉慌張  
“十分鐘後...出來給我解釋清楚，還有把客人請回去...”-金媽媽用下巴指著床上赤裸的美人，並用雙眼掃射著赤裸的鐘鉉...  
鐘鉉迅速的打理好自己，然後把那名美人請回家後乖乖的站在客廳...  
“解釋...”-金媽媽臉黑的恐怖  
“我昨晚上酒吧了...”  
“還給我找419啊...金鐘鉉你膽子大了你...”-金媽媽揪著鐘鉉的耳朵  
“啊啊啊...我想說你跟爸出差嗎...”-鐘鉉小聲的嘟囔著  
“我跟你爸出差就給我帶男人回來...”-金媽媽又加強了力道  
“啊啊啊...媽啊...”  
“我的媳婦兒你搞定了沒？”  
“還、還沒...”  
“居然還沒...金鐘鉉你給我帶男人回來，然後不把我媳婦兒帶回來？”-金媽媽轉著鐘鉉的耳朵，鐘鉉的耳朵已經紅到都要淌血了，金媽媽才放開  
“他失戀啊...我有什麼法子...”-鐘鉉揉著剛剛被拉紅的耳朵  
“當初是誰跟我說他有把握的...”  
“他只把我當哥哥啊...”  
“那你就盡你哥哥的責任，好好的給我帶回來，改天起範回來的時候還是你弟，我就讓你少一個弟弟...”-金媽媽的手比出了剪刀樣，還發出了喀嚓聲，嚇的鐘鉉冷汗直流  
“老婆啊...別嚇阿鉉了...來吃早餐了...”-金爸爸喊著  
“還是爸最好了...”-鐘鉉拉開椅子想坐下  
“誰讓你坐了...給我跪著...”-金爸爸打斷鐘鉉的動作  
“改天起範回來再不是你媳婦兒，我就讓你跪在這吃飯，跪到起範是你媳婦兒為止...”-金爸爸自然的吃著飯，鐘鉉只能乖乖的跪著吃完飯...  
金爸媽會如此不是沒有原因的...  
在認養起範那天，兩人在車上說好讓鐘鉉自己選，選上誰誰就是金家媳婦兒的一號候補，男人也可以，誰讓金媽媽是個資深腐女呢？  
那天小鐘鉉開心的從一群孩子中牽著小起範，說他要讓小起範當他弟，金爸媽開心的點頭，至此起範就成了金家的媳婦兒候補了...但我們的金氏兄弟渾然不知，一樣開開心心的長大...  
鐘鉉十五歲那年寫了張情書，沒好好收好亂丟在桌上的後果就是被打掃房間的金媽媽看個一清二楚...  
金媽媽看完只是笑著，最頂端的那個「TO 起範」更是正中金媽媽下懷，放學時故意陰著一張臉，要鐘鉉自己來到房間...  
“金鐘鉉...”-金媽媽故意佯裝的很生氣  
“在...”-鐘鉉有些膽怯  
“好好的書不讀...為什麼給我搞早戀...”-金媽媽把那封情書丟在地上  
“我...”  
“你...”-金媽媽舉起手來  
“真是好樣的...”-金媽媽打開雙手抱著鐘鉉  
“媽...”  
“真是好樣的...我原本還想說要怎麼把你們兩個湊一塊兒呢...”-金媽媽臉上的笑容燦爛，金媽媽將事情告訴鐘鉉，並要鐘鉉想辦法把起範從弟弟變成媳婦兒，鐘鉉很開心也很感謝爸媽的開放，就自信的說自己一定能做到...但誰知道上大學之後起範跟自己漸行漸遠，搬出去住了...  
起範會搬出去住只是因為自己很清楚的知道自己只是被領養的，公司繼承什麼的輪不到自己，然後自己也對那個沒興趣，所以就跟爸媽提說要搬出去住，爸媽也開心的答應了，金爸媽答應此事時還還讓鐘鉉苦惱了一陣子呢...  
EP. 6  
一個禮拜後，起範確實到了酒吧去上班，值得慶幸的大學剛好也放暑假了，所以晚上上班，早上睡在家的生活讓起範不會沒有精神，但這就引起他那愛他愛慘的哥哥的關心...  
“起範啊...怎麼還在睡呢...”-鐘鉉踏進起範家裡時是早上七點，起範四點才下班，讓起範從店裡過來，在悠閒的洗個澡，起範五點半才進入夢鄉，正是香甜的時候居然被鐘鉉給叫了起來...  
“呀...金鐘鉉...才七點啊...我又不用去實習幹嘛那麼早起來啦...”-起範不耐煩的將頭埋進被子裡  
“我只是帶早餐來給你...媽怕你放假會餓死在家...”-鐘鉉晃著早餐的袋子  
“金鐘鉉...你把食物帶進我房裡...”-起範真的炸毛了，起範從床上跳起來，並將鐘鉉推出房間，乖乖的坐在沙發上吃著鐘鉉帶的早餐  
“吃了沒啊...”-起範嘴裡塞著滿滿的食物  
“吃了...你吃吧...我要去公司了...”-鐘鉉投了個笑容給起範，揉了揉起範的髮，就出了起範家的門  
起範吃完早餐後就回到床上睡他的回籠覺，一路睡到下午四點的鬧鐘響了才醒，洗了一個澡之後慢慢的化個妝，之後出門吃點飯，不然馬拉松式的工作時間不是起範承受的住的...  
起範打了輛車到店裡，在這裡工作的這段時間，一如往常的燈紅酒綠，形形色色的人多的數不盡，摟摟抱抱更是正常，起範直直的走進準備室，換上舞衣，再補點妝，就走出準備室起範的跳舞時間還沒到，但他先充當了一下酒促，因為希澈告訴自己如果要賺多點錢，沒有當MB 那就當酒促吧...  
起範接受了希澈的提議，在自己的時間之前當酒促，在吧台拿了瓶威士忌，讓酒保盛了一杯在加上冰塊，讓冰塊融了才端到客人那，陪就陪笑，順便推銷酒...  
一般來到這的看到這種搶手貨，開口第一句話就是：一個晚上多少錢，起範總是笑笑的搖頭，表示自己不賣身，但賣藝，順便推銷自己晚點的舞蹈時間，好讓客人乖乖的掏出小費來...一段時間下來，固定的客人也不在問自己的價碼，只是摟著起範的肩，吃點豆腐，在乖乖的掏錢出來買酒，順便留下來給起範小費...  
起範今天走到固定的客人那，一如既往的推銷著，掛上職業的笑容，被吃點豆腐什麼的就算了吧...起範笑著走到一個坐在吧台男子的身旁，剛坐下想開口而已，身旁的男子發出了自己熟悉的聲音  
“為什麼在這裡...”  
EP. 7  
“為什麼在這裡”-起範耳邊響起了魅惑的聲音，那聲音的主人正是鐘鉉，鐘鉉喝了一口剛剛點的Long Island Iced Tea  
“工作...看不出來嗎？”-起範撇去剛剛慌張的表情，換上職業的笑容  
“工作？你有必要在這裡工作？天啊...來這裡踐踏自己的身體...我金鐘鉉喜歡的人有必要這樣嗎？”-鐘鉉冷笑著  
“我...”-起範堵住了，怎麼兩年前跟兩年後這男人喝酒後都一定要說喜歡自己啊...  
“跟我回去...”-鐘鉉一把抓起起範的手  
“我不要...放開我...”-起範甩開鐘鉉的手  
“那你告訴我你一個晚上多少錢...我包下來了...”  
“我真的不知道爸給你錢是對還錯，來這種地方砸錢嗎？”-起範大口的喝下那杯威士忌  
“起範啊...時間到了...”-酒保提醒著起範時間  
“嗯...哥、哥...失陪了...”-起範故意在鐘鉉耳邊加重著哥哥兩字，並走上舞台  
音樂照著原訂計畫放著，鎂光燈打在起範身上，起範一手抓上了台上的鋼管，妖媚的眼神時不時往舞台下掃，勾的台下的人掏出小費放進台上的箱子，剛剛喝酒而造成的紅暈，也在鎂光燈下幫起範更添一番色彩，舌頭也不時的舔上鮮紅的唇，給人一種誘惑的感覺，過長的瀏海讓起範感到不適，讓起範將他往後撩，細碎的髮絲貼上流汗而濕透的額頭，到了尾聲，起範上了鋼管，最後在向台下拋個媚眼，作為ending   
台下一片歡呼和掌聲混著安可聲，起範只是鞠了個恭就抱著小費箱回到準備室，鐘鉉順著起範的身影也走到準備室，鐘鉉敲了敲門，得到了起範的允許就進到準備室...  
“跟我回去...”-鐘鉉抓上起範的手  
“不要...”-起範有點暈了，搖搖晃晃的揮開鐘鉉的手  
“你要留在這？”  
“我要回家...”-起範努力的保持清醒收拾著自己的東西，並將小費箱中的錢整理好放進自己的錢包  
“我送你回去...”-起範昏昏沉沉的點了頭，畢竟自己現在不夠清醒打車反而不安全  
鐘鉉讓酒保幫自己叫車，在等車的過程，鐘鉉摟著起範的腰讓起範站直  
“這位先生...我們起範不出場的...”-希澈對著鐘鉉說  
“希澈哥...他是我哥嗝...”-起範打了個酒嗝，希澈捏著鼻子揮著空氣，示意鐘鉉把起範帶回家好好休息...  
鐘鉉將起範帶回家，先把起範安在沙發上，畢竟把起範直接抗上床自己明天如果沒有被丟下樓才有鬼...  
鐘鉉進到浴室裡擰乾毛巾出來幫起範擦著身子，起範乖乖的讓鐘鉉擦著身子  
“金鐘鉉...很癢...”-起範咯咯的笑著，並扭動的身子  
“起範啊...安分點別亂動了...”-鐘鉉避開起範敏感的腰，往起範的背擦去  
“起範啊...衣服脫了，我幫你擦背...”  
“金鐘鉉你要對我幹嘛...我不會妥協的...”-起範跑離沙發，並雙手抱上自己的肩  
“我要幫你擦背...”-鐘鉉無奈的揮著毛巾，起範的眼神寫著真的嗎，然後乖乖的坐回沙發並脫掉自己的衣服，鐘鉉就這樣擦著自己的背  
“我去用醒酒茶給你...”-鐘鉉沒有繼續擦下去，反而是起身想進廚房  
“喂...幹嘛不繼續擦啊...”-起範捉住鐘鉉的手，嘟上了那鮮紅的小嘴  
“我去用醒酒茶給你啊...”-鐘鉉冷靜的說著，總不能告訴起範有某方面需求吧...即使起範醉了，但乘人之危這事他金鐘鉉還做不出來...  
“你不會是有什麼反應吧...”-起範的臉勾起一抹邪笑，並從沙發上站了起來  
“我、我才沒有...”-鐘鉉被起範說中，想是心虛的結巴了起來  
“真的嗎？”-起範繞到鐘鉉面前  
EP. 8  
“真的...你如果不讓我去用醒酒茶給你，那麼我現在就把你扛到你的床上，別忘了...你、還、沒、洗、澡...”-鐘鉉繞過起範走進廚房，還沒洗澡這四個字嚇的起範一愣一愣的...畢竟潔癖勝過調戲自己的哥哥...  
“喝掉他...”-鐘鉉拿著一杯醒酒茶，起範接過後乖乖的喝著  
“喝完之後就去洗澡...”-鐘鉉拿著剛剛毛巾向著浴室走去  
“喂...你去哪啊...”  
“洗澡...”  
“你回去家裡洗...”  
“嗯...好吧我回家洗澡，然後在告訴爸媽我們起範現在在酒吧工作...”-鐘鉉把毛巾放在桌上，自顧自的走到鞋櫃旁穿鞋  
“喂...留下來啦...要洗澡就去...先說好哦...爸媽知道你就死定了”-起範撇撇嘴，用手做了個死定的動作給鐘鉉，畢竟自己在酒吧工作的事要是讓媽媽知道，那麼酒吧不是被拆就是被砸...  
“謝謝啦...”-鐘鉉臉上的笑容可說邪惡，讓起範調戲他？想的美...

起範喝完醒酒茶後就去把杯子洗一洗，鐘鉉也洗好了，鐘鉉隨意的套上起範寬大的衣服，鐘鉉脖子上披著毛巾隨意的擦著頭髮上還沒乾透的水珠  
“去洗澡...”-鐘鉉坐上沙發，整理著自己今晚的床  
“哦...你要睡這啊...”-起範起身離開沙發  
“嗯...有沒有毯子啊...”  
“有啊...”  
“拿來...”-起範將毯子給了鐘鉉後，才進去洗澡  
洗好澡的起範坐在床邊，老實說，喝了醒酒茶加上洗過澡後，起範醒了...起範坐在書桌前數著自己今天賺的小費...  
“兩千五百元...加上酒促的錢...嗯，今天還不賴...”-起範將數好的錢放進抽屜中，並鎖上那個抽屜，起範將檯燈關起來，並回到床上，翻來覆去大概十來分鐘，起範還是沒有睡去，打開燈，躡手躡腳的經過客廳進到廚房，拿出冰箱裡的牛奶倒進杯子中，放進微波爐加熱，在這短短的一分鐘，起範不斷的默念著：以後上班千萬要小心...視線也放在同樣睡不著但躺在沙發上的鐘鉉，鐘鉉知道起範在做什麼，但鐘鉉沒有想要出聲的意願，只是默默的躺在那...  
“叮”-微波爐的聲音提醒著起範  
“還沒睡？”-鐘鉉順著微波爐的聲音幽幽的出聲  
“嗯...要喝牛奶嗎”-起範端著牛奶走到客廳  
“不了...”-鐘鉉搖搖頭，起範要鐘鉉挪個位子，坐在空出來的位子上喝著剛溫好的牛奶  
“你想告訴我你為什麼出現在那邊了嗎...”-鐘鉉躺在沙發上，由下往上看著起範小口小口的喝著牛奶，好像一隻小貓，可愛至極  
“就說是工作了...”-起範的唇上多了一層白色  
“在那邊工作？需要工作可以說啊...又不是沒有工作給你做...”  
“你覺得我是那種乖乖坐在辦公室的料嗎...”  
“那你在那做什麼工作啊...”-鐘鉉將手墊到頭下  
“你今天看到的工作...起範喝掉最後一口牛奶，並將杯子放在桌上  
“我今天看到的？酒促？舞者？MB ？”-鐘鉉有些不耐煩了  
“我沒有需要因為錢而出賣我的身體...沒聽到希澈哥說的嗎？我、不、出、場”-起範眼神銳利的盯著鐘鉉，起範起身想那杯子去洗，卻被鐘鉉捉住了手，一把趴在鐘鉉身上，雙手抵在鐘鉉的胸膛上，四目相交，氣氛帶了點曖昧...  
“等等...這跟兩年前有什麼差別...”-起範想起兩年前的事，心中正有千萬隻的草泥馬飛奔啊...  
鐘鉉的頭越來越靠近起範，當兩人的唇快貼在一起時，起範慌亂的逃開鐘鉉的懷抱，跑進廚房洗著杯子...  
EP. 9  
起範回到房裡，躺上那張白色的大床，在床上滾了千萬次...  
“滴...滴噠...滴...滴噠”-外頭下起雨了，雨滴打上窗型冷氣外頭的馬達，原本就毫無睡意的起範被這個滴答聲吵的更是受不了，坐到書桌前打開那盞檯燈，用桌電看著影片...  
“轟...”  
“啊...”-一道雷聲讓起範叫了出來，客廳那人被起範的叫聲嚇到滾下沙發  
“啊嘶...怎麼了...”-鐘鉉揉著剛剛撞痛的頭  
“打雷啊...”-起範慌慌的跑到客廳來  
“打雷就打雷啊...有什麼好大驚小怪的啦...”-鐘鉉睡眼惺忪的呢喃著  
“很恐怖欸...”  
“哪裡恐怖了...不過是天公打個噴嚏而已嗎...”-鐘鉉走回沙發，拿起毯子準備躺上去  
“我不管啦...陪我睡...”-起範把鐘鉉拉到自己的房間  
“隨便你...”-鐘鉉躺上起範的床呼嚕嚕的睡去，起範也躺上了床  
那晚雷聲不斷，滴答聲也沒有要減緩的意思，但起範卻睡的很熟  
隔天一早，鐘鉉比起範早起一點，看著起範窩在他的懷中，心中洋溢著滿滿的幸福，嘴微微的開著，白皙的皮膚像個嬰兒般水嫩，鐘鉉躡手躡腳的下床，幫起範把被子拉好，就去梳洗...  
鐘鉉梳洗完後，打開手機一看，整整五十通的未接來電跟簡訊，通通都是金爸媽的傑作，鐘鉉大概看了一下訊息，內容無非就是：金鐘鉉你又在外面給我找419啊？  
金鐘鉉你還給我喝酒？  
金鐘鉉你回來的話給我跪在客廳一天  
金鐘鉉你要在不回我訊息我就把你趕出門  
鐘鉉想了想，也是自己的錯，畢竟沒告訴爸媽自己不回家是自己的錯...鐘鉉點開了金媽的簡訊欄打上：我現在在起範家  
剛打完訊息關上手機，螢幕又亮了起來...  
：金鐘鉉你給我說清楚  
：我說我在起範家  
：我不想相信...  
鐘鉉就衝著金媽這句話，走進了房間打開拍照模式，喀嚓一聲，起範的睡樣就存進了鐘鉉的手機中，沒兩下就傳給了金媽  
：相信了嗎...  
：鐘鉉啊~幹的好今天不用來公司了...♡♡♡  
後面的三個愛心讓鐘鉉強烈懷疑自己的媽媽想錯方向了，確實，金媽就是想錯了，整個人樂的在客廳傻笑著...  
“幹嘛啊...出門啦真是...”-金爸見到金媽此模樣差點沒拿出電話打119，讓醫生檢查檢查他老婆的腦袋是不是昨晚下雨進水了...  
“金鐘鉉好樣的...你看看你看看...嘖真是優秀”-金媽喜孜孜的把鐘鉉傳來的照片給金爸看，金爸的笑容也大大的展開...  
鐘鉉看著剛剛拍的照片，不管是光線、角度都是一等一的好，主角更是不得了，果然攝影社沒有白選，鐘鉉開心的想著，邊把那張照片給設為桌布  
“你在幹嗎...”  
EP. 10  
“你在幹嘛...”-起範幽幽的出聲  
“沒幹嘛...你醒啦...我還沒弄早餐呢...”-鐘鉉迅速的把手機收起來，換上一臉無害的樣子看著起範  
“你不用上班嗎...”-起範又躺回床上  
“不用...你繼續睡吧...我用好早餐叫你...”-鐘鉉走出起範的房門，進到廚房去煮早餐...  
“起床了...我煮了泡菜麵...”  
“知道了...”-起範起身做了簡單的梳洗，走到餐桌前去好好享用他的早餐...  
“所以我那天來你還在睡的原因就是因為在酒吧上班？”  
“嗯...”-起範發出了單音節，繼續埋頭於他的早餐中  
“一定得在那工作嗎...”  
“嗯...薪...水好、工作...也不難...挺好的”-起範嘴裡塞滿了麵條，說好不清不楚的  
“你能不能把東西吞了在說話啊...”  
“我說...薪水好、工作也不難...挺好的”-起範將麵吞了下去  
“沒有其他工作了嗎？”-鐘鉉看上去是在吃麵，但實際上只是攪著它  
“這份工作挺好的...希澈哥也不錯...”  
“被吃豆腐算好啊...喝酒算好啊...辭掉吧...”  
“我不要...我覺得挺好的...輕鬆沒壓力...又能跳舞...”  
“喜歡被人碰來碰去的啊...那我碰你、我碰你...”-鐘鉉捏著起範的臉  
“喂...你捏出印子的話希澈哥不會饒過你的...”-起範甩開鐘鉉的手，繼續喝著湯  
“真是...怎麼那麼固執...”-鐘鉉說不了什麼，只能乖乖的吃著麵  
“對了...你怎麼去酒吧啊...媽不知道嗎？”  
“你都能在那兒工作了不被發現了，我怎麼會呢？”-鐘鉉說的一字一句進到起範耳中就像是酸溜溜的醋，沒有一句聽起來是有善的...  
“你非得這樣說話嗎...”-起範又喝上一口湯，嘴角也剛好沾上的湯漬  
“你嘴角上有東西...”-鐘鉉完全無視起範的問題，自顧自的告訴起範  
“這裡嗎...”-起範隨意的摸著，怎麼摸就是摸不到  
“這裡...”-鐘鉉用拇指擦過起範的嘴角  
“哦...謝謝...”-起範有點慌了，他這哥哥就不能一天不跟他有那麼親密的動作嗎...  
“我要繼續去睡了...你吃完之後看你要幹嘛吧”-起範匆忙的把碗放到水槽，跑回房間撲上那白色的大床...  
埋進那粉色的被褥中，蹭著床...  
“金起範冷靜點...他是你哥...”-起範在床上滾著，努力的讓自己冷靜下來...  
當初是自己用兄弟這道關係拒絕鐘鉉的，現在自己也得堅守節操（？）啊...而且還有爸媽...爸媽不會準的...對...還有爸媽...還有爸媽...  
起範就這麼用爸媽這道名義斬斷自己心中的奇怪思想幼苗，緩緩的進入睡夢中...  
EP. 11  
這天過後，鐘鉉從一個月去一次酒吧變成兩個禮拜去一次，再從兩個禮拜去一次變成一個禮拜去一次最後乾脆天天來了...  
“你怎麼又來啊...”  
“你這是趕客人嗎？我可是有付錢的...”  
“你讓爸知道了他不殺死你才怪...去準備室啦...等等就到我了...”-起範趕著鐘鉉，畢竟鐘鉉天天來這盯著他跳舞他也挺不自在的，總有種在別的男人面前賣弄風騷，然後被自己男人抓到的感覺  
“呀...想什麼呢...什麼自己的男人...我呸...他是哥，是哥...”-起範在心中打了自己一巴掌，看著鐘鉉進到準備室裡他才緩上台...  
音樂還是一樣的火熱，歡呼聲也沒斷過，在準備室裡的鐘鉉把玩著手機，什麼也不多想...傳了通訊息給金媽...  
：今天可能不回去了...  
：你已經快一個月沒回來了...有沒有說有差嗎...說，是不是交了男朋友，然後在外面跟他住愛的小窩了...天天都下班後回來，覺也不回家睡...阿鉉啊~夜夜狂歡也不是如此啊...你這樣以後我們起範的性福怎麼辦啊...  
：媽...你多想了...我明天下午在跟你解釋好嗎...我還有事...先下線了...  
鐘鉉迅速的關上手機，不再去看金媽回的訊息...  
讓我們把時間拉到鐘鉉發現起範在酒吧跳舞隔天...  
“我回來了...”  
“回來啦...來喝補湯...媽媽幫你補補，昨晚累吧...”-金媽殷勤的幫鐘鉉捏著肩膀  
“昨晚？是有點...”-鐘鉉喝著補湯  
“才有點啊...兒子你的體力還真好...起範還好嗎？”-金媽樂了  
“嗯...又去睡了...昨晚太晚睡了吧...”  
“所以我們起範現在還在睡？你怎麼先回來了呢...應該好好照顧起範啊...真是...把人家折騰那麼累還先跑回來...”  
“他隨便我的...而且誰折騰誰啊...”  
“看來我們起範也不是簡單的人物啊...說吧...幾次？”  
“蛤？什麼幾次...”-鐘鉉一臉懵的看著金媽  
“還害羞嘞...就那個幾次啊？”-金媽的背後散發了一堆腐女魂，一臉期待的看著鐘鉉  
“媽...你是不是誤會什麼了...”-鐘鉉放下補湯碗  
“我誤會什麼了嗎？你不是把起範那個那個又那個了嗎？真是，早上還傳那種照片給我害不害臊啊...”-金媽喜孜孜的笑著  
“媽...你想太多了...”-鐘鉉滿頭黑線的看著一旁的金媽  
“我想太多？不然那是怎樣？金鐘鉉你給我說清楚...”-金媽扯著鐘鉉的耳朵  
“是這樣的...”-鐘鉉將昨晚去夜店然後看到起範喝醉什麼什麼之類的，當然，他有隱瞞起範在那邊工作的事...所以整個故事就被加油添醋一番...  
“金鐘鉉...你是傻子嗎？那麼好的機會要好好把握啊...”  
“媽...那是趁人之危啊...而且我說過了，起範只把我當哥哥而已...”  
“我也說過了，改天起範要還是你弟，我就讓你一弟換一弟...既然你什麼也沒做...那補湯也別喝了...老公啊...喝補湯吧！”-金媽將補湯拿離鐘鉉，並喊著金爸...  
EP. 12  
“喂...想什麼呢...我好了...”-起範從火熱的前台進來，看到了鐘鉉一臉痴呆的盯著某樣物品  
“哦...妝不卸掉嗎...”  
“不了...我等等要去其他地方...等等把我載到那後你先回去吧...你已經一個多月沒回去了，爸媽沒擔心死才有鬼...走吧”  
鐘鉉將起範載到起範說的咖啡廳，起範讓鐘鉉回家去，鐘鉉也只是隨便應了個聲，把車開到另一個地方，一個可以好好看到起範的地方...  
“範範啊...終於等到你了...”-厲旭拍著起範的背...  
金厲旭-起範的學長，兩人在學校堪稱無話不說，這間咖啡廳也是厲旭和他的男朋友開的...  
“不好意思...下班時間耽誤到了...”-起範不好意思的笑著  
“喝點什麼吧...”  
“可可吧...喝咖啡我頭會疼...”  
“雲啊...一杯可可...然後我要喝茶...”  
“別喝茶...晚上睡不著怎麼辦...也喝可可吧...”-被喚做雲的男子盯著一頭棕髮，寵溺的對厲旭說著  
金鐘雲-厲旭男友，目前為此咖啡廳的老闆  
“蛤...好啦好啦...知道了...”-厲旭鼓起了嘴，鐘雲和起範對到了眼，兩人禮貌的互相點了個頭，鐘雲就專心的為兩人泡著可可...  
“說吧...又有什麼疑難雜症了...”-厲旭托著下巴  
“就我哥...”  
“你哥？你說那個一臉恐龍樣的哥哥？”-起範點了點頭  
“怎麼樣了？他把你吃乾抹淨啦？”-厲旭露出白牙的笑著  
“不是啦...是...”- 起範支支吾吾的說著  
“是起範你把他吃乾抹淨了嗎？”-鐘雲端著咖啡失笑  
“才不是呢...鐘雲哥你們欺負我啊...”-起範鼓起了嘴  
“那到底是什麼啦...你知道吊人胃口不道德嗎？”-厲旭不耐煩的用手指敲著桌子  
“就我好像有那麼點喜歡他...”-起範越說越小聲  
“那就喜歡啊...反正你們也沒血緣關係...死不了...”-厲旭喝了口剛端來的可可  
“可是、可是...”  
“可是什麼啦...放心啦...你那哥哥我用腳底板看都看得出來對你有意思，你們就來個心意相通、兩情相悅的戲碼啊...”-厲旭調皮的笑著，讓他跟緊張且臉紅的起範形成了對比...  
“這可不行...還有爸媽呢...”  
“那你們兩個就來個偶像劇情節，你沒他會死，他沒你會掛的戲碼給你們爸媽看不就得了...”  
“哥...你到底平常都在看些什麼...”-起範滿頭黑線的喝著可可  
“看劇嘍...不成我要學你演痴情悲傷獨角戲嗎？我才不呢...我當然是好好窩在雲裡看劇啦...”-厲旭笑著，洗著器具的鐘雲也笑了  
“夠了夠了...別放閃了...幫我想想辦法啊...”  
“不然你就來個欲擒故縱大作戰，還是讓他吃醋吃到飽，然後激起他一身攻氣...”  
“什麼東西啊...等等...我不知道他是...”  
“天啊...你怎麼會不知道他上還下...要你們都下，這樣你們倆要幹嘛...數腳毛啊...”-厲旭失笑  
“那這樣我就自動升等囉...”-起範臉上滿是壞笑  
“不然就是...”-厲旭招了招起範，起範將耳朵靠過去  
已經在車上整整兩小時的鐘鉉，已經打了第十二次瞌睡，在第十二次瞌睡醒來時，進到鐘鉉眼裡的是厲旭吻著起範臉頰的樣子...鐘鉉順間一把火起來，衝進了咖啡廳...  
EP. 13  
“叮鈴叮...”-清脆的風鈴聲打斷細小的交談聲  
“先生不好意思我們...”  
“金起範，你們在幹嘛...”-鐘鉉向前去把兩人分開  
“金鐘鉉？我不是讓你回去了？”  
“說，你跟他什麼關係...還有你們剛剛幹嘛了...”-鐘鉉有點激動的問著起範，一旁的厲旭當著旁觀者，不時也露出邪惡的笑容  
“接吻”  
“說話”  
兩道聲音同時出現，但當起範聽到厲旭口中的接吻兩字，臉都垮了...  
“接吻？我就載你來這接吻...我的老天我是傻了嗎？”-正當鐘鉉盯著起範的時候，起範的眼神卻在厲旭身上，起範的眼神盡向厲旭投射  
“你吸石子了嗎？”  
但厲旭也只是繼續的笑著...  
“金起範你到底說不說”  
“金鐘鉉你冷靜點...”  
“你跟他發展到這種地步了”-鐘鉉不忘指著厲旭  
“金鐘鉉你冷靜點...”  
“金起範你跟他上過床了嗎？”-此話一完，後面伴隨著的是杯盤的撞擊聲  
“金鐘鉉我就讓你冷靜點了兩個受在床上是要拔對方腳毛嗎...”-起範舌頭差點打結，沒斷句的一次吼了出來  
“金起範！！你才受你全家都受！！”-一旁的厲旭臉已經紅的像個橘子，但在吧檯洗著器具的鐘雲內心卻是瘋狂的說著“起範好樣的”  
“我又沒說錯...o mo 我剛剛說了什麼...啊...”-起範有點崩潰的坐回椅子上，一臉呆的鐘鉉嘴巴一時半刻還沒收回去，一雙桃花眼的眼珠子也快成了彈珠掉落地，鐘鉉急忙讓自己回到狀態，拉了拉一旁的椅子坐在起範旁邊...  
“你好我是這間店的老闆金鐘雲，也是厲旭的男朋友...”-過了一會兒，鐘雲走到氣氛黯淡三人組這兒，向鐘鉉打著招呼  
“我是金鐘鉉，是金起範的...哥哥”-鐘鉉有點不好意思的回著，畢竟十多分鐘前在人家的店裡大吵著...  
“起範時間不早你了...我送你回去吧...”  
“我不要...你自己回去，你這樣爸媽都不擔心嗎？”-起範的臉色從剛剛黯淡到現在  
“那你怎麼回去...”  
“不用你管...”-起範說完，就頭也不回的出了咖啡廳，鐘鉉向鐘雲和厲旭點了個頭，就追了出去...  
“不要生氣了嗎...”-鐘雲的手搭在厲旭肩上  
“我有沒有生氣...”   
“真的嗎？那我們回去吧...”-鐘雲伸出了手，厲旭自動的牽了上去...

EP. 14  
鐘鉉出咖啡廳時，起範已經不見蹤影，鐘鉉上了車，一條街一條街的找著，電話也是一通接著一通的打...  
就這樣過了兩個小時，鐘鉉的手機響了，鐘鉉毫不猶豫的接起，電話那頭的聲音很吵雜  
“喂...是起範的哥哥嗎？我是起範的經理，他喝醉了...來把他帶回去吧...”  
“我知道了...我馬上去...”-鐘鉉掛掉了電話，風風火火的趕到酒吧...  
“起範啊...你喝醉了...別喝了...”  
“希澈哥...暗戀好痛苦...雖然他喜歡我...嗝...可是、可是爸媽...不會準的...”-起範又往口中灌入一杯Harvey Wallbanger（哈維撞牆），鐘鉉踏入了酒吧，希澈看見他向他招招手，鐘鉉連忙走向前  
“這小孩喝醉了...帶回去吧...你也知道他不是什麼冷門貨...”-希澈說完就走了，留下鐘鉉和醉酒的起範...  
“回家吧...”-鐘鉉康起起範往酒吧外面走，將起範扛到車上...  
“嗯...我還要喝...”-起範因喝酒而紅起的臉蛋，以及鮮紅的唇勾的鐘鉉的魂都不見了...  
“回家了...”-鐘鉉將視線收回，專心的開著車，回到起範的租屋處時鐘鉉將起範扛到沙發上，熟睡的起範往沙發裡面縮了縮，鐘鉉把平常蓋得毯子蓋在起範身上，入迷看著起範熟睡的樣子，規律的呼吸聲，鮮紅微翹的唇配合著睡眠一張一合的，看著看著就也趴在沙發上睡著了...  
隔天一早鐘鉉也起了個大早，看著還在睡的起範，微微的勾起嘴角...走去廚房煮了碗醒酒湯，才叫醒起範...  
“起床吧...我煮了醒酒湯...”  
“嗚...頭好痛...”-起範揉著宿醉而痛的腦袋  
“昨晚到底是喝了多少啊...”  
“以後別來店裡了...”-起範文不對題的回答著  
“為什麼...”  
“沒為什麼就這樣...”  
“哦對了...昨天誤會你了...”  
“嗯...沒關係...”  
一頓早餐就帶著尷尬的氣氛結束了，說是早餐不如說是鐘鉉看著起範吃，看著起範吃完後鐘鉉就去上班了，下班後也乖乖的回家沒去酒吧守著起範...  
“我回來了...”  
“捨得回來了啊...快去整理整理，我快煮好了”  
“知道了”-鐘鉉走上樓洗澡，洗完後躺在床上放空著...  
“阿鉉...吃飯了...”-金媽吆喝著，鐘鉉應了聲就下樓吃飯去，一頓飯很平靜的吃完了，鐘鉉認份的去做清潔工作，做完在回到房裡，這樣的生活真不習慣呢...已經整整一個月都聞著起範的味道入眠了，今晚是否也能安穩的入眠？  
午夜十二點鐘鉉還在床上翻滾著，睡意來了，但卻無法入眠...鐘鉉悄悄的進到起範的房間，慢慢的看著房裡的擺設，和起範自己裝飾的沒有太大的差異，只是粉色系的被子變成淡藍色，上面有幾個星星的樣式點綴著，鐘鉉一頭栽進被子中，努力的吸進屬於起範的味道，鐘鉉做到了...雖然比起起範家中來的淡，但已經足以讓鐘鉉入眠...鐘鉉就這麼睡在起範的房裡直到天明...  
EP. 15  
“阿鉉啊...你怎麼睡在起範房裡呢...想起範了嗎？”-金媽無奈的笑著，心裡有些許的擔憂但更多的是欣喜，擔憂的是以後鐘鉉會事事從起範，欣喜的是鐘鉉的專一，只要不要喝過爛醉亂勾搭人就好...  
“嗚...我睡在這啊...”-鐘鉉揉著自己剛睡醒的鳥窩頭，睡眼惺忪的回答著金媽   
“嗯...既然想起範了，那你就趕緊打理打理，等等吃完早飯幫我送雞湯去給起範...這孩子暑假也不知道有沒有好好照顧自己...快點啊...”-金媽說完就下樓了，鐘鉉起床打理過後吃完早餐就拿著雞湯出門了，一路上心情可說複雜  
“不知道起範看到我會怎麼樣...我才不在一天應該不會發生什麼事吧...”-鐘鉉不安的想著，畢竟昨天才被起範下了逐客令，今天在去的感覺也挺奇怪的...就這麼想著想著，起範的家也到了，鐘鉉停好車後跟保全打個招呼後就上去了  
“叮咚...”-門鈴聲響起，沒有回應  
“叮咚...”-又是一聲門鈴聲，持續一分鐘後還是沒有回應，鐘鉉轉著門把，沒鎖...  
“把我趕走又不好好照顧自己是怎樣...”-鐘鉉踏進起範家中碎念著，客廳跟自己走的時候沒什麼兩樣，鐘鉉把雞湯放在桌上，慢慢的走到臥室，臥室沒有完全關上，反而留下了一條小縫，鐘鉉往那縫一看，看到到是起範的睡顏，鐘鉉躡手躡腳的打開門，起範絲毫沒有發現的繼續睡著，房間充滿著濃濃的酒味，鐘鉉關掉空調，並打開窗戶，讓酒味能夠飄出去，但睡著的人不樂意了，起範的眉頭皺了起來，開始翻覆著，最後整件被子都被踢下床，鐘鉉早在開完窗後就到廚房熱著雞湯，打算熱好了要叫起範起床，但當他回到房間時，床上的起範沒有蓋著被子，反而裸著身子，讓鐘鉉的心臟快跳出來見客...  
“我的老天啊...等等，金鐘鉉冷靜冷靜...”-鐘鉉拍了自己的臉，努力的深呼吸著，並走到床邊把被子先蓋到起範身上再叫起範起床...  
“起床了...”  
“嗯...”-起範掙開那細細的丹鳳眼，凌亂的瀏海稍稍的蓋住眼睛  
“嗚...好熱...”-起範打算將被子扯開，卻被鐘鉉阻止  
“我先出去，等等好了趕緊出來，媽燉了雞湯...”-鐘鉉說完就匆匆的出來  
“緊張什麼啊真是...”-起範咕噥著，就掀開了被子  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...”-起範看到自己裸著的身子發出了慘叫，起範隨便拿了件衣服就跑進廁所梳洗著，正當洗完的時候起範拿毛巾擦著自己的脖子...  
“等等...天啊...”-起範看到了一個紅印子出現在自己的脖子上，起範努力的回想著昨晚...  
“昨晚在推銷酒的時候有被一個新客人抱了一下，他好像有靠在我的肩上...難怪那個時候覺得有點痛...我還以為落枕嘞...”-起範揉著紅印子，喃喃自語的說著  
“起範啊...快點...湯都要冷了...”  
“哦哦哦知道了...”-起範把毛巾晾好就出了浴室，坐在椅子上喝著雞湯...  
“昨晚喝酒了？”  
“嗯”  
“雞湯你煮的啊？”-起範吃著雞腿肉問著  
“我功夫還沒那麼好，媽煮的...懷念吧...”-鐘鉉笑著搖頭  
“嗯...好久沒喝到媽燉的雞湯了...我還以為你煮的呢...”  
“想喝就回去看看爸媽吧...自從搬出來後也不回去看看...回家住個一晚也好...”  
“哦...知道了我下禮拜有休假...那個時候我回去吧...”-起範繼續吃著肉，沾上油的指頭油亮亮的，鐘鉉遞來了衛生紙，但起範卻吮著自己的指頭，好像自己的指頭也是雞肉似的  
“那我回去告訴媽啊...他如果看你吃那麼香，一定樂的開花...好了我要去上班了...等等再去睡吧...酒少喝點啊...”-鐘鉉將椅子靠好就走門前  
“哦...謝謝，慢走啊...”-起範沒有到門前送，只是坐在位置上繼續吃著...  
起範吃完後又去睡了個回籠覺，下午又繼續往常的生活...  
“我回來了...”  
“回來啦...雞湯有給起範吧...”-金媽從廚房出來  
“嗯...對了他說下禮拜會回來呢...”-鐘鉉把西裝外套放在沙發上  
“真的啊...我知道了...是說，怎麼不這禮拜呢？”  
“他說和同學有約了...”  
“知道了...趕緊去整理整理，等等吃飯了...”-鐘鉉點了點頭就上樓了，心中暗罵著起範最好好好感謝他，他已經為他掰了多少理由了...不然他被媽媽抓到可是會被碎屍萬段的...  
EP. 16  
很快的時間來到起範休假這天，起範早早就打電話給鐘鉉，讓鐘鉉去接他...  
“到了...”-鐘鉉搖著睡著的起範，淺淺的黑眼圈讓鐘鉉知道昨晚的起範沒睡好  
“哦...”-起範揉著眼睛，鐘鉉幫起範解開安全帶後起範就下了車，鐘鉉打開後車廂幫起範拿著行李，金媽看到起範樂的顴骨飛上天，立馬衝出門來給起範一個擁抱，一旁的鐘鉉提著行李，但金媽眼中卻只有起範...  
“我們起範啊...媽好久沒看到你了...住外面好玩嗎？”-金媽捏著起範的臉  
“嗯...但是會餓...”-起範撒嬌的摸著肚子  
“餓了就回來吃飯啊...先進來啊...”-金媽笑的合不攏嘴，完全無視一旁的鐘鉉，一進門金媽就先讓鐘鉉把起範的行李放回起範房間，自己和金爸、起範說著一些趣事，鐘鉉頓時覺得心裡滿滿的不爽啊...  
終於到了午餐時間，金媽煮了一桌起範喜歡吃的，起範也吃的很香，在午餐時間裡兩老總給起範夾菜，鐘鉉就這麼盯著起範的碗被菜堆成一個小山坡...  
午飯時間後起範說想上樓看看，鐘鉉原本也要上去的，但卻把金爸叫住...  
“鐘鉉啊...我上次說了什麼還記得吧...”-鐘鉉沒有出聲，只是乖乖的跪在沙發前...  
“老公啊...別嚇我們阿鉉了...”-金媽拿出一把剪刀放在桌上，讓鐘鉉冷汗直流...  
“說...進度到哪...”-金媽翹起了二郎腿  
“沒有...”  
“什麼！？”-金媽驚呼  
“你告訴我沒有進度？金鐘鉉你是不是真的想一弟換一弟啊...”  
“沒、沒有”  
“我不管...你再帶不回我的媳婦兒，我就真的讓你跟你下半輩子的幸福說再見...我可以不要孫子，但我要我的媳婦兒...”-金媽烙下狠話，這句話讓鐘鉉聽到是威脅，但讓起範聽到是心碎...起範默默的走回房間，躺上大床，剛剛因為金媽的驚呼引起起範的好奇心，讓起範走出房門，結果看到鐘鉉跪在兩老前面，金媽還讓鐘鉉帶個媳婦兒...  
“這不是很正常嗎...爸媽本來就會想要媳婦兒的...我不能再亂想了...我一定得斷了這奇怪的念頭，也得讓金鐘鉉斷了這念頭...”-起範拍拍自己的臉，努力讓自己振作起來，本來就是自己先跨出自己畫的圈圈的...自己得再接回來...他是哥哥、哥哥、哥哥...起範就這麼想著，並緩緩的入睡...  
晚餐的時候氣氛事實上跟中午沒有差別，有差別的是起範想斷了自己奇怪念頭的心...晚餐結束後起範就回到房間，鐘鉉也回到自己的房間，一個房間的人想著怎麼解決奇怪的念頭，一個房間卻正想著奇怪的念頭...  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿...讓起範回來真是最棒的選擇了...這樣到時候就不會失眠了...”-鐘鉉坐在書桌前邪笑著...  
讓我們把時間轉到起範回家前一天...  
“就是你了，小寶貝，你一定得好好幫我啊...”-鐘鉉從娃娃店中抱了一隻可愛的娃娃回家，並把他放在起範的房裡，希望起範能被吸引目光，然後在上面留上他的專屬味道...想到這鐘鉉又咯咯的笑著...  
（13：這是痴漢啊痴漢（汗））  
鐘鉉那晚就帶著這個好夢入眠，但不幸的是，起範那夜為了想辦法整夜無眠，連那隻娃娃的正眼也沒看...  
EP. 17  
隔天一早起範吃完早餐就已與別人還有約的理由讓鐘鉉載自己回去，回去的路上起範還是睡著了...鐘鉉以後照鏡看著起範的睡臉，臉上勾起一抹淡淡的笑...  
“到了...晚上還上班嗎...”-鐘鉉幫起範解開安全帶  
“嗯...你要來嗎？”-起範揉著眼睛問著  
“可是你不是...”  
“上次那是氣話...一句話，來還不來...”  
“好啦我會去的...”  
“不見不散...”-起範說完後就下車了，鐘鉉目送起範進到大廳中才開走，起範一路走回家，心中也默念著：金鐘鉉對不起...  
很快的夜晚到來了，一如既往的燈紅酒綠，但今晚起範卻成了主角...或許這將會是一個難忘的夜晚，對起範和鐘鉉都一樣...  
“希澈哥，起範呢？”-鐘鉉到櫃台前問著  
“吧檯附近吧...”-希澈邊整理著自己的頭髮邊回覆著，畢竟鐘鉉熟門熟路的跟著起範一個多月，而且還是起範的哥哥，自然希澈也卸下了幾分防心  
“謝謝...”-鐘鉉道完謝就往著吧檯的方向走，坐在那個常常等待起範的位置上，起範沒有在吧台附近，反而是在另一個角落，鐘鉉看到了，但鐘鉉沒有向前，只因起範身上的男人和起範的互動並不生疏，反而有點過度的親密...  
起範自然也看到了鐘鉉，但這是自己寫的劇本，再痛都得演完...這是起範想的方法：只要讓自己當著鐘鉉的面打擊他，那麼鐘鉉就能放下他，好好的替爸媽娶個媳婦兒，這是他能回報給養育他二十多年爸媽的方法...  
鐘鉉看到那桌上有杯Between The Sheets（床第之間），起範在和男人親近之餘也拿起了酒喝下一口，只見起範身上的男人勾起起範的下巴，一口吻了下去，在起範身上的手也不再安分，起範輕輕的推開男人，緩緩的走上台，跳著平常的舞，但今天卻多了幾分的情慾，整場舞中起範的眼神一直在那名男子身上，但有時也會往鐘鉉這透視幾個眼神，眼神裡盡是挑釁、曖昧以及魅惑...  
等到起範下台時，鐘鉉也往起範起範下台的方向走...  
“小美人，你要跟我走了嗎...”-那名男子勾上起範的下巴  
“申董...對不起，我還有約...”-起範顯然沒看到鐘鉉，才會說出此話...  
“你是什麼意思，喝了Between The Sheets（床第之間）卻不想履行承諾嗎？”-那名男子緊抓起範的手  
“申董請你放尊重點...我只是喝了你請的酒，你也沒有告訴我那是Between The Sheets（床第之間）”-起範用另一手打開申董的手  
“先生有話好說...別動手動腳的...”-鐘鉉終於從人群中擠了出來  
“你是哪位？這是我跟這個MB 的事，輪不到你來插手...不成他是和你有約？”  
“沒事...申董我記錯了...我今天沒事...”-起範心中的算盤全亂了，只能勉強的應付著申董  
“沒事就好...來坐著...”-申董一把讓起範坐到他的身上  
“金起範...”-鐘鉉將起範從申董身上拉起，眼神寫滿了怒氣  
“金先生...你放尊重點，現在是我跟申董的時間...”-起範坐到申董旁邊，手也勾上申董的脖子  
“小美人你今天怎麼了...”-申董嘴上這樣問著，但眼神寫盡了愉悅，畢竟平常的起範可是生人勿近...  
“想開了...而且有申董這種好人來捧場，當然要給申董一個面子啊...”-起範勾上幾分撫媚的笑容  
“好啊...來吧喝酒...”-申董拿起一杯酒給起範，起範也接了過去，一旁的鐘鉉臉越發越黑...  
“金起範你跟我出來...”-鐘鉉一把把起範抓出酒吧外...  
EP. 18  
“金鐘鉉，你放開我”-起範推開了鐘鉉   
“金起範，你忘了你說過什麼了嗎...”  
“我說過什麼了”  
“你說你不賣身...”  
“那又如何...”  
“你...”  
“在這種地方想怎麼樣就怎麼樣...我今天想，那我就能...我先走了...”-起範打斷了鐘鉉的話，推開酒吧的門，進到酒吧裡面，鐘鉉也跟了進去...  
“申董...我回來了...剛剛不好意思啊”-起範換上那副諂媚的笑容  
“金起範你...喂放開我...”鐘鉉掙扎著  
“給我把他抓緊了...敢搶我的人...”-申董從沙發上站起，並從桌上拿了杯水往鐘鉉身上潑去  
“你...”  
“我怎麼了...年輕人，做人的基本到裡就是：得、不、到、的、不、是、硬、搶、就、有、用...”-申董一字一字的說著，手也跟著律動在鐘鉉的臉上拍著  
“申董...放開他吧...”-起範勾上申董的手撒嬌著  
“不...我得讓著人知道搶我東西的下場...”-申董的手準備打上鐘鉉  
“申董你若執意如此，那麼我也只能把你剛剛的話還你...得不到的不是硬搶就有用...”-起範放開申董的手，此時的鐘鉉也掙開了小弟們...  
“小美人你...”-申董掐住了起範的下巴  
“申董啊...怎麼了呢...有話好說說啊...何必動手動腳的...”-希澈剛好經過，過來打個圓場  
“經理你們這的MB都開始騙人了嗎...”-申董不耐煩的點燃了煙  
“怎麼騙人了呢...”  
“這個賤人喝了我請的Between The Sheets（床第之間）...”  
“起範你...”-希澈傻了，在酒吧中只要喝了Between The Sheets（床第之間）就暗示著晚上的節目也被訂了下來...  
“我剛剛也跟申董說我不知道那是Between The Sheets（床第之間）啊...”  
“你這賤人...”-申董出手就想給起範一個巴掌  
“喂...一個老闆的風度就如此嗎...真是沒品...”-鐘鉉捉住申董舉起的手  
“希澈哥...我今晚先走了...”-起範插了句話，頭也不回的走了，鐘鉉自然也在後頭跟著

“匡啷...”-玻璃碎裂的聲音十分刺耳，起範身上也有一股重量壓著  
“金鐘鉉...喂...喂...”-起範慌亂的轉頭過去，看見的是額角出血的鐘鉉，暗紅的血順著鐘鉉俐落的臉滑落...  
“希澈哥...幫我叫救護車...”-起範把鐘鉉先扶到椅子上坐好，並一邊和鐘鉉說著話，以免鐘鉉昏迷...  
“我知道了...來人先把申董和他的小弟們請出去...還有申董麻煩你那個砸我們杯子的小弟留下...您應該很了解我吧裡的規矩...”-希澈說完後來了一群黑衣人將申董和他的小弟們請出去，只留下攻擊鐘鉉的那人，一旁也有服務生先打電話給救護車...  
不久後救護車也到了，起範扶著鐘鉉上救護車，自己則是一路伴著鐘鉉，鐘鉉在半路的時候早已昏了過去...一進到醫院，鐘鉉就被推進了急診室，留下在外焦急的起範...  
另一頭被留在夜店裡的小弟先是被希澈的黑衣人們毆了一頓，之後被趕回去...  
“說為什麼那麼做...”-申董坐在黑色的純皮沙發上，手中搖晃著威士忌  
“我、我只是想提董事長出口氣...”-那人跪在申董約五公尺前  
“幫我出口氣...”  
“幫我出口氣是用這種方法嗎...”-申董將酒杯丟往那人...  
“我、我錯了...董事長對不起...”  
“拖下去...”  
EP. 19  
“誰是病患的家屬...”-急診室外緊張的氣氛被這句話所打破  
“我、我是...”-起範有點緊張  
“請您做好心理準備吧...您可以進去看他了...”-護士就這麼丟下一句話就走了，此時起範的心早冷了一半，起範拖著無力的腿，緩慢的走進急診室中，冰冷的空氣，毫無生氣的空間令起範不安，床上只躺著一名被白布蓋起的人  
“金鐘鉉...你給我起來...起來啊...”-起範沒有掀開白布，直接跪坐在地，淚已經留了滿面  
“你憑什麼啊...我不要替你繼承公司啊...你還沒完成爸媽給你的使命啊...你也還沒聽到我說我愛你啊...金鐘鉉...”-起範捶著病床，最後直接掀開了白布，躺著的不是熟悉的人，而是一個素不相識的人...  
“起範...”  
“金鐘鉉...”-起範回頭，看見那人頭上被纏著紗布，露著白牙的笑著  
“這是...”-起範慌了，剛剛不是...  
“不好意思，我搞烏龍了...這才是這位病患的家屬...”-護士小姐道歉著  
“阿財啊啊啊...你怎麼那麼歹命...你、你是不是你誘惑我家阿財他才這樣的...”-婦人指著起範，一臉氣憤  
“不好意思...他是我的男朋友，剛剛是護士小姐搞錯才這樣的...我們走吧...不好意思了...”-鐘鉉直接摟上起範的肩往醫院外走...  
“起範...”-起範沒有回答，反倒撥開鐘鉉的手  
“金鐘鉉你這個笨蛋...”-起範狠狠的往鐘鉉胸膛一捶  
“基、起範...”  
“金鐘鉉你這個白痴智障大混蛋...你知道我有多擔心嗎...替我擋什麼擋啊...”-起範的淚又落下，順著小巧的臉蛋形成了小型瀑布  
“乖嗎...我這不是好好的...嗯？”-鐘鉉抹去起範的淚  
“還有...起範啊你剛剛說的我都有聽到哦...”-鐘鉉在起範耳邊細語  
“你、你聽到什麼啊...”  
“你說不要幫我繼承公司，還有我還沒完成爸媽的願望，還有你說我還沒聽到你說你愛我...”-又是那副無害的白牙露齒笑，笑得起範發紅  
“...”-起範臉紅的不像話，匆匆的跑向前面，卻被鐘鉉捉住了手  
“我們起範也跟我一樣怎麼不早說呢...害我一直等你呢...”-鐘鉉讓起範的手抵在自己的胸膛  
“我...”-起範話沒有說完就被鐘鉉的吻直直堵住  
“我愛你...我們在一起吧...”-鐘鉉將下巴靠在起範頭上（請無視現實身高問題(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ）  
“好...不行...我們是兄弟啊...”-起範發現自己說錯話連忙推開鐘鉉  
“但你剛剛說好了...”-鐘鉉用無辜的小狗眼神直射起範  
“不行不行...我們是兄弟...爸媽不會同意的...”  
“起範其實我們爸媽...”  
“我知道了...爸媽不是讓你娶一個媳婦兒嗎...那麼你就先帶個女朋友回去，讓他們心服口服...”-起範硬生生打斷鐘鉉的話  
“等等...那我去哪生個女人啊...起範其實我們...”  
“我啊...”-起範又一次的打斷鐘鉉  
“蛤？”  
“你不用擔心啦...你回去先跟爸媽講一下，再找一天我穿個女裝就行了...別擔心...”  
“哦...好吧...”-鐘鉉原本想告訴起範其實不用那麼麻煩的，但既然起範說要扮女裝，那麼鐘鉉基於好奇心只能答應起範了...  
EP. 20  
“喂...小聲點啦...把爸媽吵醒了該怎麼辦...”-起範小聲的讓鑰匙響個不停的鐘鉉停止  
“不會啦...那麼晚了...”-鐘鉉一付萬事通的樣子，輕鬆的把鑰匙丟進鑰匙籃中  
“當然...放心吧...我那麼晚了才不會醒呢...”  
“就是嗎~就是嗎~等等...媽！！！！！！！！”-鐘鉉一個慘叫，一旁的起範嚇個正著  
“呀混小子...叫那麼大聲想幹嘛啊...”-金媽往鐘鉉的頭上一敲  
“呀金鐘鉉你吸石子啦...叫那麼大聲...”-起範跟金媽幾乎是同一時間出聲  
“啊啊啊...好痛啊啊啊...”-鐘鉉撫著被金媽打的地方，金媽也眼利的看到鐘鉉纏著紗布的地方  
“怎麼受傷了...”-金媽打開客廳的燈，坐上沙發  
“就...”-起範有點心虛  
“還不是我下班的時候想說要去找起範吃飯，誰讓他家的電梯壞了...樓梯又濕，害我摔到了...”-鐘鉉的手戳了戳起範，讓起範接話  
“對、對啊...哥剛剛頂了個血額頭來按我家門鈴...嚇的我快帶他去醫院呢...”-起範順著鐘鉉的話接了下去  
“原來是這樣...那起範今晚就睡家裡吧...那麼晚了...快去洗澡吧...”-金媽催促著，在兩人鬆一口氣的同時...  
“等等...你們兩個身上為什麼有酒味...還有煙味天啊...你們兩個剛剛上哪去了...”-金媽嗅了嗅兩人  
“這...”-起範又慌了，因為總不能把事情通通抖出來吧...  
“剛剛偷跑酒吧玩了...所以才怕吵醒你啊...”  
“原來是這樣...那就快去洗澡...臭死了...”-金媽拿著馬克杯就進到房裡，留下冷汗直流的兩金兄弟...  
“金鐘鉉...你說謊的功力一流啊...佩服佩服...”-起範做了個景仰的樣子  
“我這不是在幫你嗎...快去洗澡吧...”-鐘鉉揉亂了起範的頭髮...  
大概一個小時後，起範已經洗好澡坐在床上玩著手機，突然房門咖噠一聲  
“呀金鐘鉉...你幹嘛...”-鐘鉉突來的「突襲」令起範措手不及...  
“我只是在做情侶間該做的事...”-鐘鉉從背後緊緊的抱住起範，頭也靠在起範肩上  
“喂...放開啦...等等媽上樓就慘了...還有，誰跟你情侶了啊”-起範試圖打掉鐘鉉的鹹豬手  
“不會啦...你啊...你不會想否認吧...剛剛誰在醫院的時候告訴我他想好辦法的...”  
“那又不代表我答應了...”  
“你沒答應那你幹嘛想法子...還是你想帶哪個野男人回家...”-在起範耳邊蹭著  
“呀金鐘鉉...我不要理你了...滾回你房間...”-起範掙開鐘鉉的懷抱，連滾帶跳的下床  
“起範啊...不要這樣嗎...”-鐘鉉用他那無辜的狗狗眼望著起範...  
“真是...快回去啦...”  
“那你答應我了嗎...”  
“答應了啦...快回去快回去...”-起範打開房門，準備讓鐘鉉出去，結果鐘鉉直接把房門給關上了...  
“真的嗎...起範最好了...”-鐘鉉直接在起範臉上一吻  
“喂...”  
“睡覺吧...”-鐘鉉把起範拉到床上，手腳並用的纏住起範  
“呀...睡覺就睡覺，回你房間睡啊...”  
“沒有你的味道睡不著...”  
“你是變態嗎...”-起範有點傻眼的看著像章魚般把他纏住的男人  
“是真的...所以在家睡的時候會跑來你房間...”-鐘鉉又把起範圈的更緊  
“你這比痴漢還嚴重欸...放開我啦金章魚...我要去關燈...”-聽到起範的話，鐘鉉才鬆開起範，起範確實關了燈，但也跑到鐘鉉的房間去鎖上房門後，才安心的躺上床...  
隔壁的鐘鉉則是等了大概三十秒發現房間早已空無一人的時候才衝出房間狂敲自己房的房門...  
“起範啊...”  
“滾回去睡覺...不是沒我的味道睡不著嗎...我房間給你...明天還得早起呢...快滾回去...哥哥晚安...”-起範隔著房門講完那麼一段就進入夢鄉了，留鐘鉉自己在充滿起範味道的房間裡睡覺，但鐘鉉還是一覺好眠，只是跟自己原本的任務差了那麼一小步而已...  
EP. 21  
“起範啊...起床了...”-金媽打開起範房間，看到的不是起範，而是睡相不佳的鐘鉉  
“阿鉉啊...你怎麼在這啊...”-金媽拉著鐘鉉的被子  
“就昨天我先洗澡後不小心在這睡著了...”-鐘鉉在迷糊間還是撒了小謊  
“哦...那快去梳洗...吃早餐了...”-金媽出了房間，轉進鐘鉉房間叫起範起床...  
兩人梳洗後就下了樓，坐在餐桌前吃著早飯...  
“阿鉉啊...你是不是忘了什麼...”-金媽的眼神先看著鐘鉉，再默默的掃著起範  
“媽...我說過了...別急...我下禮拜帶女朋友回來...”  
“女朋友？混小子，你什麼時候交了女朋友...”-金媽有點錯愕，自己不是讓鐘鉉把起範好好的征服嗎？怎麼征服到一個女人身上了...  
“前陣子...”-鐘鉉若無其事的吃著飯  
“那怎麼都沒說...”  
“我想說還沒穩定下來...所以就沒講了...”  
“好吧...那我們起範呢...你哥都找到女朋友了，我們起範在學校一定也有不少少女追求吧...”-金媽開啟了八卦模式  
“等等...媽...什麼叫做我都？好說歹說我也是帥哥一枚吧...”-鐘鉉憤恨不平的說  
“本來就是...我們起範長得多可愛...所以起範...”  
“有啊...但是他有在打工...比較沒空...”-聽到這個鐘鉉的臉已經黑了一半  
“改天也帶回來吧...讓媽看看...”  
“可是媽...他長得比較...”-起範的眼神偷偷的漂到鐘鉉身上，笑意不禁湧上來  
“粗曠...噗...所以可能會嚇到爸媽...”-起範還是沒忍住的噗了一聲，此時鐘鉉的臉已經從半黑成了全黑...  
“沒關係...心意是重點...改天帶回來吧...”-金媽笑著  
飯後鐘鉉認份的去洗碗，起範則是在一旁切著水果...  
“起範啊...你剛剛...是什麼意思...”-鐘鉉吞吞吐吐的問  
“什麼什麼意思？”  
“就你說有女友這件事...”  
“字面上的意思囉...”-起範繼續切著蘋果  
“不會吧...起範啊你...”-鐘鉉比出了個倒二，兩指還分的特開...  
“金鐘鉉你剛剛不是吃飯是吃石頭嗎...我說的是你...”  
“我？”-鐘鉉一臉懵的看著起範，起範肯定的點頭  
“金起範你是不是瘋了啊啊啊...”-鐘鉉崩潰式的慘叫，起範立馬塞了塊蘋果進鐘鉉嘴裡...  
“閉嘴啦...就這麼決定了...爸媽吃水果吧...”-起範掛上無害的笑容走去客廳  
“起範啊...鐘鉉怎麼了...怎麼叫成那樣...”-金爸一臉疑惑  
“哦...沒事...哥剛剛只是被我嚇到而已...”  
“阿鉉那孩子真是...吃水果吧...”-金媽叉了塊蘋果給起範，客廳三人和樂融融，廚房的鐘鉉卻開始擔心起自己的女裝扮樣...   
EP. 22  
到了下午的時候起範說了自己和人還有約就先回去了，畢竟班還是得上，鐘鉉沒有送起範回去，但在晚上的時候還是跑到酒吧去了，放著自己家的小可愛到那種地方，讓他有種男人肩膀被鄙視的感覺，重點是，他家的小可愛是個搶手貨，要一個不小心被人怎麼了他可受不起，好不容易他的小可愛終於答應他了，他巴不得二十四小時黏在他的小可愛身邊...  
酒吧裡還是一樣的風景，燈紅酒綠，煙霧瀰漫，鐘鉉有點好奇他那個有潔癖的小可愛怎麼能在這工作了，鐘鉉走到吧檯邊坐上高腳椅，點了蘇打水，酒保也跟鐘鉉混的差不多了，比較酒後開車真不是件好事，可說害人不淺，所以才特別的優待鐘鉉...  
剛從準備室出來的起範，今天穿的是一件黑色的西裝外套，外套下可說一覽無遺，裡頭只是少數皮件，看起來像是受到束縛般，下身則是件黑色的破褲，搭上黑色的高筒靴，整個人散發出比平常更強烈的氣場，若是平常的氣場是禁慾，那麼今天就是禁慾，卻又引人犯罪，手上的鞭子更是想讓人拿起來鞭他個幾遍...  
起範將鞭子掛在腰邊，走到熟客的桌邊陪笑了幾分鐘，酒也喝了一兩杯才上台，音樂播起，起範隨著音樂開始擺動，腰上的鞭子也到了手上，今天的主題偏向了虐戀，這個話題具有爭議性，也因此台下的呼聲不曾停過，有謾罵的，但大多都是因為起範的突破而感到驚奇，同時色慾薰心的人也開始蠢蠢欲動...  
音樂停止後，起範給了台下一個大大的笑容才下台，但台下早已水洩不通，有一兩隻不安分的手開始碰上起範，坐在吧檯的鐘鉉自然有看到，鐘鉉立馬跳下椅子往舞台旁去...  
“喂...放我下來...”-對於鐘鉉一把把起範抱起，起範嚇到了，他完全沒有想到這男人會跑來，這表示剛剛他全都看到了...想到這起範不由的懊悔...  
“不放...跟我走...”-鐘鉉講完就扛著起範往酒吧外走，出去前當然也先給希澈打了招呼  
“等一下啦...我的東西還沒拿...”  
“你放哪裡...”  
“準備室裡...”  
“乖乖的給我在車上等著，我去拿...”-鐘鉉將起範放進車裡後才進到酒吧中把起範的東西拿走...  
開門、上車、關門、發動到開啟，車上的氣氛很明顯的就是鐘鉉頭上滿滿的烏雲，起範也識趣的沒有多說什麼...  
“去哪裡啊...”-起範看鐘鉉開的路既不是回家，也不是回他的租屋處，心不由的慌了，鐘鉉沒有回答，只是將車開到了汽車旅館，登記完後就把車往房間車庫開...  
“喂...金鐘鉉你幹嘛啊...”  
“開房間啊...看不出來嗎...”-鐘鉉輕鬆的回答著起範  
EP. 23  
進到房間後起範站在門旁，好似等等發生什麼就能奪門而出...  
“給你兩個選擇，現在去床上，還是你想先洗澡”  
“洗澡、洗澡...”-起範心想如果真的要被怎麼了，那麼至少他還有時間可以想辦法...  
“那就快去...”-鐘鉉還是黑著一張臉的坐到沙發上，起範迅速的衝進浴室，衝進浴室鎖好門後起範才發現他、沒、有、換、洗、衣、物...  
“完了...完了...我完了...”-起範對著鏡子裡的鏡子念念有詞，看看自己穿了什麼東西，在想想剛剛金鐘鉉的臉...天啊，現在起範滿腦子都是等等會被好好修理一頓的樣子，想到就毛骨悚然...  
起範只能先好好的洗完澡，走一步算一步是眼前唯一的辦法了...  
起範洗完澡，之後先確保全身包上浴巾後才打開門...  
“幫我拿衣服...”-起範弱弱的出聲，鐘鉉隨手從桌上拿了件浴袍給起範，起範沒有接過去  
“放心你全身都包了這裡的浴巾，再穿這個也不會怎樣...”-鐘鉉說完起範才接過去，起範穿完浴袍後才出了浴室...  
鐘鉉也去洗了澡，起範還是乖乖的站在床邊...  
“你不睡嗎...站著腳不酸啊...”-鐘鉉拿著毛巾，隨意的擦著髮  
“我、我睡沙發...”-起範匆匆的坐到沙發上  
“過來...”-鐘鉉拍著床，起範像是被下令似的乖乖坐上床  
“你怕我？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“沒沒沒沒沒有...”-起範慌張的搖頭  
“怎麼了...怕我生氣...”  
“嗯...”-起範膽怯的點頭  
“把我當你哥...”-鐘鉉見起範此樣，所以只能讓起範想以前一樣自然  
“哦...今天怎麼來了...”-起範馬上回復成以前的樣子  
“來看看啊...”-鐘鉉隨意的躺上床  
“喂...起來，你頭髮還是濕的...”-起範把鐘鉉抓起來  
“今天的表演很精彩啊...”-鐘鉉淡淡的說著  
“嗯...”  
“不想解釋什麼？”-鐘鉉起身離開床  
“我應該解釋什麼嗎？”-起範一臉無害  
“這個...”-鐘鉉把那身舞衣拎出來  
“就只是舞衣啊...還要解釋什麼嗎...”  
“好吧...那這個呢？”-鐘鉉拿起那條鞭子滑上起範的脖子  
“我記得我哥不會這樣...”-起範用手撇開鞭子  
“那現在就別當我是你哥...”  
“可是你剛剛明明嗚...”-起範還沒說完鐘鉉就吻了上去  
“剛剛是剛剛，現在是現在...現在我是金鐘鉉，那個愛你很久的金鐘鉉...”-鐘鉉抽離了那個吻，雙手抵在起範身後  
“我...”-起範慌了，為什麼莫名其妙的又被吻了，但這次他好像沒有反駁的機會了，因為是自己答應鐘鉉的...  
“說吧...今天怎麼會跳這種舞...”-鐘鉉坐到起範旁邊  
“就想跳囉...”-起範讓自己冷靜，吃醋就吃醋吧...他都被帶來這了，還能怎麼辦  
“沒想過我會來嗎...”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“你連載我回家都不想了，還會來嗎...”-起範撇嘴  
“原來你在吃醋啊...我們範範真可愛”-鐘鉉此刻的顴骨都快升天了  
“我才沒有...反正就是這樣...睡覺...”-起範鑽進被子中，用被子把自己埋的緊緊的  
“好吧...睡覺...”-鐘鉉也躺了下來，把一手一腳放在起範身上  
“喂...你是章魚轉世嗎...”-起範不耐煩的掙開鐘鉉  
“我還不想睡...抱著你看會不會好睡點...”-起範聽完此話直接翻了個白眼，將燈關起來，鐘鉉卻在另一旁把燈打開，一開一關的讓起範火大了，直接爆出一句  
“你別玩電燈了...你到底要幹嘛...”  
“幹你...”-鐘鉉用彈簧般的速度從床上彈起來，立馬壓在起範的身上，在起範耳邊魅惑的說  
“你個神經病...”-起範大喊  
“算了...我不鬧你了...可是，我要你跟我約法三章...”  
“好好好...不要...都好...”-起範眼中出現了一道光  
“一...不準跟其他男人太親密，女人也不行...二...在給我穿這種奇怪的衣服跳這種舞，我就當場辦了你，三...辭職...”  
“我要怎麼不跟人親密啊...我跳舞也會跳到雙人舞啊，而且你憑什麼當場辦了我...”  
“憑我現在跟你在一起...”-鐘鉉咬上起範的唇  
“還有第三點...”-鐘鉉放開起範的唇  
“我...我不想都用家裡的錢啊...”  
“我養你...”-鐘鉉握上起範的手  
“你養我跟我用家裡的錢不是一樣...”  
“我不管...你如果不辭職，我就天天去堵你...我看你希澈哥會不會發瘋辭了你...”-鐘鉉一副勝券在握的樣子讓起範狠狠捶了他的胸膛  
“好啦好啦...辭職就辭職...我可以睡覺了嗎...”  
“可以...睡吧...”-鐘鉉將起範環抱後躺上床  
“鬆開...”-起範想辦法要將鐘鉉的手打開  
“不要動...不然我等等不知道會做出什麼事來...”-又是那道魅惑的聲音，鐘鉉含著了起範的耳垂  
“那你先鬆開我，我拿被子...”-起範說完後，鐘鉉就乖乖的鬆開手，但當起範一拿玩被子，鐘鉉又繼續把他圈的緊緊的...  
EP. 24  
隔天一早，起範就起床了，鐘鉉還沒醒，起範輕手輕腳的拿開鐘鉉環住他的手，進到浴室裡洗漱，起範迷迷糊糊的刷著牙，突然一個環抱緊緊的圈住他，鐘鉉將頭靠在起範肩上  
“幹嘛...”  
“想抱你...”-鐘鉉說完又圈的更緊  
“金鐘鉉你這個色鬼...”-起範推開鐘鉉，眼睛直勾勾的看著鐘鉉的“弟弟”，早上嗎~年輕力盛的“弟弟”總是會起床的...  
“哼...”-鐘鉉還是迷糊的抓抓頭，起範狠狠的瞪了鐘鉉，再將眼神往下一瞪，這一瞪讓鐘鉉醒了...  
“起範啊...這是正常的啊...我也是個正常的男人嗎...”  
“真是...對了...我沒有衣服可以穿欸...”  
“那就不要穿吧...”-鐘鉉一臉壞笑  
“髒東西...你回去幫我拿衣服啦...”-起範狠狠的敲了鐘鉉的腦袋  
“好啦...”-鐘鉉在臉上指了兩下，意示起範給個獎勵  
“還沒成功就在要獎勵...快去啦...”-起範捏了鐘鉉的臉頰肉，鐘鉉只能乖乖的摸著鼻子回去幫起範拿衣服，起範則是跑去泡了個澡...  
從旅館回到家大概要一個四十分鐘，鐘鉉就這麼乖乖的回到家...  
“阿鉉啊...去哪了...”-金爸在沙發上看著報紙  
“昨晚跟朋友玩了，玩太晚就沒回來了...”-鐘鉉簡單的交代完就上樓去拿起範的衣服...  
“阿鉉啊...怎麼從起範房間出來...”-金媽在打掃房間的時候撞見鐘鉉  
“拿東西...剛剛起範讓我幫他拿東西，說他那天回來的時候漏掉了...”-鐘鉉又再次的撒了小謊  
“知道了...快去吧...”-金媽擺擺手，就拿了衣服往旅館回去，旅館裡的起範還在浴缸裡泡著，白皙的肌膚被蒸氣蒸的紅彤彤的，起範眼見時間也差不多後，就從浴缸中起身，起範擦乾身子後，隨意的套上浴袍，趁著房間裡只有自己，所以浴袍也沒有特意的多打結，起範就這樣趴在床上玩著手機...  
“起範啊...我...”-鐘鉉看到眼前的景色全傻了，起範趴在床上玩著手機，纖細的腿自然的擺動著，浴袍也因為起範幾次的翻動漸漸鬆落，露出白皙的肩頭，鐘鉉的牛仔褲緊了幾分...  
“你回來了啊...衣服...”-起範放下手機下床往鐘鉉走來  
“...”  
“你幹嘛啊...”-起範的手在鐘鉉眼前揮著，但鐘鉉也毫無反應，但吞口水的喉結出賣的鐘鉉，起範往自己身上一看，堪稱一覽無遺...  
浴袍完全沒有任何遮蔽作用，胸前一片白嫩，下身也毫無遮攔的露出，起範見狀立馬拉著浴袍，但速度遠遠不及現在貼在起範身上的鐘鉉...  
  
鐘鉉兩眼直勾勾的看著起範，忍不住往起範的唇一吻，兩人一路吻上床，鐘鉉趁著起範的嘴微開，就將舌頭探入起範口中，發出嘖嘖的水聲，直到起範喘不過氣了，鐘鉉才放開...  
“起範...給我...”-鐘鉉眼裡流露著真摯  
“我...”-起範事實上有點慌張，他完全沒想到事情會這麼樣的發展啊...  
“我...算了...衣服換上，我載你回去...”-鐘鉉爬起身，準備往浴室走，起範一手拉上起範  
“我...可以...”-後面兩字起範說的小聲  
“但是答應我一件事...”-起範兩眼直視著鐘鉉  
“什麼...”  
“這個...”  
EP. 25  
“這個”-起範從床頭旁拿了一個套子丟給鐘鉉，鐘鉉沒有多說什麼，立馬回到床上抱著起範來段法式深吻...  
舌頭和舌頭交織著，鐘鉉的手沒有安分的待著，而是調皮的撫弄起範下身，鐘鉉越吻越用力，直到起範捶了鐘鉉的胸膛後鐘鉉才鬆開...  
“呵...呵、呵...”-起範喘息著  
“啊...金鐘鉉你幹嘛咬我啦...很痛欸...”-起範吃痛的出聲，鐘鉉只是露出了無辜的大眼沖著起範  
“留下我的印記...讓你好好記得...”-鐘鉉說完就往剛剛咬的地方舔著  
“那你也讓我咬一個...”  
鐘鉉聽到露出一個全身都給你咬的表情給起範，只見起範直接往鐘鉉的喉結處一咬...  
“啊...嘶...”  
“知道有多痛了吧...”  
“很痛啊...難過...”-鐘鉉翹起嘴，起範仿著鐘鉉低頭往剛剛剛咬的地方又舔又吻，鐘鉉扳過起範的臉繼續吻著起範，鐘鉉越吻越往下，舌頭覆上胸前的紅點，靈活的小舌亂竄著，讓起範感到有種電流感，鐘鉉的手揉上另一個紅點，惹出起範的陣陣呻吟...  
“嗯...”  
鐘鉉低下身來一路往下吻，後來吻上了起範的分身，剛剛被撫弄過的分身早已昂起，鐘鉉在頂端輕吻，舌頭也不安分的打轉著...  
“嗚...很髒...”-起範害羞的臉紅  
“不髒...”-說完鐘鉉就含入起範的分身，上下吞吐著，模擬著交媾的動作...  
“啊...”-起範釋放在鐘鉉的口中，嘴角不小心流出來的液體，多添了一份淫靡，鐘鉉將口中的精華嚥下，並吻上起範...  
“嗚...好腥...”-起範的話在吻中含糊的表達...  
“很久沒有了對吧...”-鐘鉉的鼻子靠上起範的  
“從來沒有...”-起範小聲的像螞蟻...  
“...”  
“我知道你有...等等在跟你算帳...”-起範鼓起嘴來  
“那我現在就不客氣啦...”-鐘鉉將起範翻過身，撕開了潤滑液的包裝，並用手指帶進起範的後庭，鐘鉉慢慢的將手指探入起範的後庭，柔軟的內壁像是感受到異物，迅速的收縮著...  
“嗯...”-起範瞇起了眼  
“忍忍...”-鐘鉉在起範的額頭上吻下一吻，之後在加進一隻手指，慢慢的三隻、四隻...，直到起範的後庭能夠適應後鐘鉉才拉下褲子來，迅速的戴好套後，就將自己的挺立送入起範體中，待起範適應後，鐘鉉一下、一下的抽插著  
“嗚...”-起範發出了不同其他的呻吟聲，鐘鉉再往那點探去，起範又一次的發出呻吟...  
“這裡嗎...”-鐘鉉勾起一抹壞笑，將起範的腿抬起，狠狠的撞擊著起範的敏感點  
“嗯嗯嗯嗚嗯嗚嗚嗯啊啊...”-細碎的呻吟給鐘鉉更多的動力，奮力的將自己和起範送上歡愉的高處...  
最後鐘鉉發洩在套子中，將起範做過清理後在將起範放到床上...  
“我可不可以在沙發上...”-起範想起剛剛的情事臉紅的可怕  
“當然可以...把衣服穿一穿吧...我載你回去...”-鐘鉉在起範額上一吻，再將起範抱到沙發上，起範將衣服穿好後，兩人最後將房間檢查過一次才退房，鐘鉉將起範載回租屋處，兩人坐在沙發上...  
“說...你有過幾次了...”-起範手插著腰，一臉黑沈的看著鐘鉉  
“兩次...”-鐘鉉弱弱的出聲...  
“男朋友？”-起範挑眉  
“419...”-鐘鉉越說越小聲  
“4！1！9！金鐘鉉...你有沒有問題啊...”-起範大喊  
“你放心起範，我都有做好措施，一定沒問題...”-鐘鉉將手掌合起，做出承諾的樣子  
“誰在問你那個...我是說你為什麼找419...”-起範白了鐘鉉一眼  
“我也有正常需求啊...不成我要突襲你啊...你範範如果想的話當然可以...”-鐘鉉勾起一抹壞笑，想起剛剛起範的美好，心又甜了幾分...  
“算了算了...下午我們去逛街吧...還有想想下禮拜...我要先去洗澡...”-起範丟下一句話後就溜進浴室，沒辦法，潔癖戰勝一切...  
EP. 26  
起範洗好澡後套上一件寬大的白色T恤，頭髮還微濕著...  
“過來...我幫你擦頭髮...”-鐘鉉接過起範手上的毛巾，幫起範擦著頭髮  
“想個名字...”  
“想什麼名字”-鐘鉉不解  
“下禮拜的名字啊...你就非得把時間排那麼緊...快想...”-起範扁嘴  
“嘖...很難想呢...”  
“不然我去拿字典，開哪頁就叫什麼...”  
“好方法...範範啊你真聰明”-鐘鉉在起範的頭上吻了一下，才放起範去拿字典  
“別叫範範...怪噁心的...”-起範那拿來了字典  
“這是在讓你習慣啊...不然到時候我在媽面前叫了你的名字豈不是功虧一簣...”  
“好吧...翻頁吧...”-起範無奈著，畢竟只要被拆穿，就完了...  
鐘鉉拿起字典放在腳上隨手一翻...  
“老...？金鐘鉉你翻這什麼東西啊”-起範一陣爆捶鐘鉉的腳  
“好好好...我重翻，我重翻...”-鐘鉉闔上字典再次的翻開...  
“貴...貴範...這可以...好了就這樣...記得啊...”-起範嘴角勾起笑容  
“貴範啊...那你要不要給點獎勵啊...”-鐘鉉指了指自己的臉頰  
“給什麼給啊...你要不要也去洗個澡...下午好出門買點下禮拜要用的...”-起範狠狠的給了鐘鉉一個爆栗  
“好啦...那你頭髮去吹乾...”-鐘鉉揉了揉起範的髮  
“知道了...”-起範遞給鐘鉉一個甜甜的微笑後，鐘鉉就去洗澡了，起範在吹完頭髮後就靠著沙發睡著了...  
“叮鈴鈴...”-鬧鐘的聲音響起，現在是下午四點，起範一如往常的起床...  
“要去哪...”-鐘鉉幽幽的出聲，剛剛鐘鉉洗完澡後就抱著起範一起在沙發上睡著了，剛剛的鈴聲也吵醒了鐘鉉...  
“上班...”-起範揉著眼睛  
“上什麼班啊...”-鐘鉉捉著起範的手...  
“就上班啊...”-起範對上鐘鉉那雙炙熱的眼，瞬間清醒   
“你先讓我去洗個臉，然後...”-放軟了聲調  
“然後怎樣...”-鐘鉉挑眉   
“你載我去辭職...這樣可以吧...”  
“可以...去吧...”-鐘鉉在起範臉上吻了一口

兩人在整理後就出門了，第一站鐘鉉馬上載起範來到酒吧，畢竟那禍害如果不早點處理，鐘鉉可是一天不能安心...

“希澈哥...”-起範推開酒吧的門  
“起範啊...你今天怎麼那麼早”-希澈放下手中的手機  
“我是來辭職的...”-起範小小的出聲  
“怎麼突然要辭職啊...”-希澈有點不解  
“我現在是哥管嚴...”-起範小小的出聲  
“在一起啦...不錯，進度很好...”-希澈打趣著  
“希澈哥...”  
“好啦好啦...不做就別做了，沒關係的，反正離暑假結束也快到了...”  
“謝謝希澈哥...”  
“那個錢到時候會匯進你的戶頭的，快走吧...不然我等等小店不保...”  
“我知道了...希澈哥謝謝，那我就先走了...”-起範向希澈輝手，就往吧外走...  
EP. 27  
“去穿這件...”-起範拿了件女裝給鐘鉉，不用懷疑，剛剛離開酒吧後起範就拖著鐘鉉來到服飾店，然後直直的往女裝部走...  
“瘋啦...你叫我一個男人穿女裝...”-鐘鉉喊著，周圍的人也一個個的轉頭來看  
“誰讓你抽籤抽到女生的角色...你不去穿，我們話劇怎麼辦啊...”-起範聲音也不小，好讓轉頭過來的人們轉回去  
“我什麼時候要演話啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...”-鐘鉉後頭的一聲慘叫是起範在鐘鉉大腿狠狠的擰了一把所造成  
“給我去...”-起範咬牙切齒的講  
“知、知道了...”-鐘鉉默默的進到更衣室，不久後鐘鉉穿著那件白色的洋裝，每日鍛鍊的成果把衣服完全的撐起...  
“噗...真、真美...嘻嘻嘻...你就叫鐘美啦...哈哈哈...”-起範一陣爆笑，笑得鐘鉉臉都灰了...  
“我可以換掉了沒...”  
“當然行...快換一換吧...我也要換...”  
“沒位置了嗎？”-起範回給鐘鉉一個大大的點頭  
“進來...”  
“什麼...”  
“我說進來...”  
“什麼鬼啊...金鐘...喂...你幹嘛啊”-起範被鐘鉉拉進更衣室  
“換衣服...”  
“你換換你的拖我進來幹嘛...”-起範伸手就想開門  
“一起換...節省時間啊...不然等等還要去其他地方呢...”-鐘鉉沒有多說什麼就開始脫衣服  
“那你不準偷看啊...轉過去...”-起範的手指動著  
“知道了...”-鐘鉉乖乖的轉過身，起範也開始換上衣服，鐘鉉看到起範身上的吻痕嘴角微微一勾...  
你問我鐘鉉為什麼看的到？沒辦法，誰讓我們的小可愛-起範太單純，完全忘記更衣室裡有鏡子，而鐘鉉轉的那邊正好是鏡子那面...  
“換好了...你看看...”-起範挑了件黃色的襯衫一件黑色的短裙...  
“行...就這個了...走吧...”-鐘鉉給了起範一個微笑  
“那你先出去啊...”  
“不要...”  
“快點...”-起範推著鐘鉉  
“知道了知道了...”-鐘鉉嘴角還是勾著笑，起範換下衣服後，兩人便去逛其他的店，手上的東西也越來越多...  
“回來啦...”-起範拖下鞋後直接往沙發一躺  
“我們怎麼買了這麼多...”-鐘鉉將手上的“戰利品”放到地上  
“你捨不得嗎...我以後還會花更多...如果你捨不得的話，那我回去上班啦...”-起範一個起身就想出去  
“不準...”-鐘鉉狠狠的捉住起範的手，直接抱起起範  
“喂...放我下來...”-起範踢著腳，起範原本是想逗鐘鉉玩的，誰知道鐘鉉對上班兩字的敏感度如此高...  
“你剛剛說什麼...”-鐘鉉作勢要將起範往床上放  
“喂喂喂...不準把我丟床上...我、我還沒洗澡...”-起範慌張的說  
“那就去浴室...”-鐘鉉將起範抱進浴室  
“你到底要幹嘛啦...”-起範好不容易被放下來，並捶著鐘鉉的胸膛  
“你剛剛說你要幹嘛...”-鐘鉉黑著一張臉  
“上班嗚”-起範說完，鐘鉉就狠狠的吻住起範  
“幹嘛...”   
“上嗚...”   
“再說一次...”  
“我嗚嗚嗚...”起範的唇被鐘鉉咬著  
“最後一次機會...”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“我說我要...洗澡...對我要洗澡...所以你先出去...”-起範被吻怕了，所以連忙將鐘鉉推出浴室  
“那就一起洗...省水嗎...”-鐘鉉二話不說就在脫起範的衣服...  
“好、好了...我們出去啦...先把衣服都搭過一次...”-起範的臉紅的像是蘋果  
“好吧...”-鐘鉉還是在起範的額上吻上一吻之後才出去，鐘鉉出去後起範才鬆了一口氣...

兩人將衣服跟配件都搭配了一次，妝也試了一次，確定合身且不突兀後才將衣服脫下...  
“我餓了...”-起範摸著自己的肚子  
“我也餓了...”-鐘鉉勾著嘴角  
“那你要吃什麼，叫外賣吧...”-起範翻著外賣的單子...  
“我想吃你...”-鐘鉉說完就在起範脖子上一咬   
“啊...金鐘鉉...你這個神經病...”-起範巴了鐘鉉的頭  
“好了...我煮給你吃啦...等一下啊...”-鐘鉉揉亂起範的頭髮後，就走到廚房去煮飯了...  
在兩人吃飽喝足後，就各自洗澡睡覺去了，跟以前好像沒什麼不同，但差別在鐘鉉緊緊的抱著起範入睡，而起範則窩在鐘鉉懷中...  
EP. 28  
日子很快的來到了星期三...  
“範範啊...”  
“幹嘛...”  
“快點整理整理...我等等去接你...”-鐘鉉對著電話說著  
“你要幹嘛啦...有什麼事比睡覺重要...”-此刻的起範還在床上滾著...  
“見家長...就這麼訂了啊...我半個小時後到...如果你還沒換好那就我來幫你換啦...”-鐘鉉說完就掛掉了電話  
“喂...算了...還有半個小時啦...半個小時？！？！金鐘鉉我要打你...半個小時哪夠啦... ”-起範在自己的亂叫中把手機扔在床上，並從衣櫃拿出衣服...   
起範匆忙的先洗了個澡，之後換上了衣服，正在化妝的時候鐘鉉來了...  
“範範啊...我哇...”-鐘鉉未說完的話就埋在了自己的感嘆中  
“幹嘛...”-此刻的起範正開著嘴畫著口紅  
“太美了...”-鐘鉉急忙將自己的下巴闔上  
“好了好了幫我把假髮梳開...我得去檢查一次...”-說完起範就走進了房間，鐘鉉乖乖的幫起範梳開假髮，等到起範出來後，鐘鉉幫起範戴好假髮後，兩人就出門了...   
“範範啊...等等你要把我叫親密點啊...”-鐘鉉撒嬌的對起範說  
“親密什麼東西啊你真是...阿西這假髮一直黏到我的嘴巴...”-起範給了鐘鉉一記白眼後又繼續調整著假髮...  
“快點啦...”-鐘鉉嘟著嘴  
“鐘鐘啦鐘鐘...可以了嗎...”-起範隨便掰了個綽號  
“當然可以啊...範範親一個...”-鐘鉉將臉靠近起範  
“混帳...給我好好開車...”-起範毫不留情的往鐘鉉臉上一巴

“媽我回來了...”-鐘鉉將鑰匙放在籃子中  
“回來了啊...基...”  
“媽這是我女朋友...貴範...”-鐘鉉急忙打斷金媽的話，並對金媽眨了個眼  
“伯母你好...我是貴範...”-起範洋起一個笑容  
“你、你好啊...真美...進來坐吧...”-金媽收到鐘鉉的暗號，只能一如往常的接待著“客人”，但毫不知情的起範還對鐘鉉做了個過關的表情，鐘鉉也只是微笑帶過...  
* 13特訪時間*   
13：媽媽你怎麼那麼快就認出來了呢...  
金媽：他是我帶大的...我能不認出來嗎  
13：那媽媽你會生氣他們兩個騙你嗎...  
金媽：當然不會...他們倆在一起我比誰都開心...只是為什麼要扮成這樣啊  
13：這你得問問鐘鉉了...  
（場外）鐘鉉：不是13你寫的嗎...  
13：（無視）那金媽你覺得起範這樣美嗎...  
金媽：當然美啊...天啊要不是他是我兒子...要不然在街上我一定問他是誰家的美女...  
13：那金媽對於他們兩的把戲感覺如何...  
金媽：當然是有好戲看了...不過當然有人有罪受了（壞笑）  
鐘鉉：媽...  
13：OK 金媽謝謝你...那個你們慢慢處理...我繼續碼字啊...  
*回到小說...*   
“貴範啊...你怎麼認識我們阿鉉的啊...”  
“我們在學校社團認識的...”  
“那你們在一起多久了...”  
“一年”-鐘鉉  
“一個月”-起範和鐘鉉兩人幾乎是同時間出聲  
“到底是多久...”-金媽挑眉  
“一個月”  
“一年...”-兩人又是同一時間出聲  
“一年一個月啦...鐘鐘你記得真清楚...”-起範笑著說，手也捏著鐘鉉的大腿  
“當然要記清楚啊對不對...”-鐘鉉皮笑肉不笑的說著，畢竟起範的手勁也不小...  
“還真久...阿鉉啊那怎麼都沒帶回來呢...”  
“我想說等穩定點嗎...”  
“嗯...”-起範在一旁點頭如搗蒜的附和著  
“原來是這樣...”-金媽點著頭，三人在一陣交談後起範先去了洗手間...  
“金鐘鉉說...你們到底在搞什麼名堂...”-金媽的手插在腰上  
“阿就...”-鐘鉉大致上把事情交代過了一邊  
“原來如此...那你們...你回來再說...貴範啊...讓阿鉉帶你去吃晚餐吧...時間不早了...”-金媽急忙打圓場  
“媽...伯母也去啊...”-起範差點說溜嘴  
“沒關係的...我不喜歡當電燈泡...快去吧...改天再來啊...”-金媽笑著  
“那我們就先走了啊...媽我今晚可能比較晚回來啊...”-鐘鉉摟上起範的肩  
“伯母再見...”  
“再見...玩的開心啊...”  
在一陣客套過後門終於關了起來...  
“怎樣...成功吧...”-起範一個自信的對鐘鉉說著  
“嗯...”-鐘鉉還是只給了起範一個笑容，畢竟想到回家的時候鐘鉉可笑不出來...  
“走吧吃飯...”-兩人回到車上，吃完飯後鐘鉉把起範送回去，自己在開車回家...  
“回來了啊...”-金媽坐在客廳看著電視  
“嗯...”  
“說...起範的那個女朋友是不是你...”-金媽喝了口茶，鐘鉉點點頭，看到鐘鉉一點頭，金媽的茶都要噴出來了  
“你在跟我開玩笑吧...你、你的身材...老天啊...”-金媽扶額  
“誰讓起範的鬼點子講那麼快...還有我到底為什麼要好奇起範的女裝...我根本自作孽啊...”-鐘鉉一個欲哭無淚  
“算了你改天要已女裝的樣子回來的時候提早說一下，我那天不吃早餐了...快去整理整理吧...”-金媽說完就回到了房間...  
EP. 29  
“媽我出門啦...”  
“早點跟起範說清楚...否則你不要怪我...”  
“媽...你不是...”  
“快點出門吧...”-金媽把鐘鉉推出門  
  
“範範啊...你還沒起床嗎...”-鐘鉉打開了起範家的門，起範沒有回答，鐘鉉就直直的往房裡去...  
“範範啊...”-鐘鉉戳著起範的臉  
“嗯...幹嘛...”-起範瞇著眼  
“回家...”  
“回家？那這樣還要讓貴範出來啊...”-起範揉了揉眼睛  
“不用了...我們直接跟爸媽講...”  
“可是...”-起範撫上鐘鉉的臉  
“反正我們早晚都得說不是嗎...那我們不如早點說...”-鐘鉉摸著起範的手  
“好吧...那先讓我整理一下吧...”-起範爬了起來，等起範整理完後鐘鉉就載起範去吃早餐...

“你確定爸媽不會說什麼？”-起範塞進了一口蛋餅  
“他們如果說什麼的話，那我們就私奔吧...”-鐘鉉逗趣的說  
“怎麼可以啊...畢竟做錯事的是我們啊...”-起範低下頭  
“那你要怎麼辦？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“我走啊...你好好找個女人娶了...”  
“你打算走去哪...”-鐘鉉的語氣有點嚴肅   
“不知道...再說吧”  
“你如果走了我就跟你走...”  
“不可以啊...你是...”  
“都能了我也行吧...”鐘鉉打斷起範的話  
“這不一樣啊...這...”  
“沒什麼一不一樣的...反正不管怎樣你要留下...”  
“我不成得留下來看你曬恩愛啊...”  
“不是你我誰都不娶...”  
“誰要讓你娶了啊...”  
“起範...”  
“要碼也是我娶你...”-起範露出了笑容  
“快吃吧...”-鐘鉉聽到這會心一笑，雖然他對被娶這件事沒有極高的同意...  
  
“媽我們回來了...”-鐘鉉一如往常的把鑰匙放在籃子中  
“去客廳那吧...我把碗放好...”-金媽擦了擦手後才走到客廳  
“媽...”-起範直接跪在地上  
“起範你做什麼呢...”  
“媽對不起...我們騙了你...”-起範低頭  
“怎麼了起範...先起來啊...”-金媽嚇著了，雖然自己對起範所謂的“騙”好像有那麼一點頭緒，一旁的鐘鉉看到也勸著起範，但一看勸不過就跟著跪下來  
“媽...對不起...我、我跟哥在一起了...我、我...如果媽你真的很生氣的話...那、那你就趕我出去吧...”-起範越說頭越低  
“起範啊...這...”  
“媽我錯了...不要怪哥...我可以離這個家跟哥遠遠的...”-起範抹去落下的淚  
“你要去哪...”-鐘鉉捉住了起範的手，心中也納悶著為什麼金媽還沒坦白...  
“是啊...起範啊你要去哪呢...我媳婦的位置是空的呢...”  
“蛤...”-起範抬頭，紅透的眼眶讓金媽心疼不已  
“先坐起來吧...”-金媽把起範扶起來後，就慢慢的說著事情的由來...  
“所以說媽你不反對...”-金媽點點頭  
“那金鐘鉉也知道你不反對...然後還沒有跟我講？”-起範的雷射光狠狠的投向鐘鉉  
“嗯...這混小子說想看看你的女裝囉...”-金媽失笑，此刻的鐘鉉臉白了一半  
“媽...我先上去了...”-起範沒有多看鐘鉉，就上樓去了  
“媽...”-鐘鉉一臉哀怨的看著金媽  
“我有什麼法...那不是你的寶貝範範嗎...你這個鐘鐘還不去安撫他...”-金媽調侃著  
“媽...謝謝...”-鐘鉉給了金媽一個微笑後就上了樓...  
EP. 30（上）  
“範範啊...你要聽我解釋啊...”-鐘鉉拍著門，見起範沒有反應鐘鉉直接開門而入  
“走開...”-起範將頭埋在被子中  
“不走...原諒我嗎...”-鐘鉉緊緊的圈住起範  
“不要...你居然騙我...說...你還騙了我什麼...”-起範推開鐘鉉  
“沒有了...真的...我發誓...”-鐘鉉抬起手  
“兒子們...我們出國了...”-金媽在樓下喊著  
“出國...什麼出國啊...”-起範走下樓  
“剛剛你們老爸說好像什麼抽獎抽到我們了...是荷蘭呢...”-金媽臉上的笑容藏都藏不住  
“真的啊...那我們什麼時候去啊...”  
“下禮拜吧...”  
“也太快了吧...”  
“怎麼會快呢...就這麼定了...把日子排開啊...”-金媽得意洋洋的走到廚房煮菜去了，我們的兩金兄弟也討論著出國的事，卻沒有人發現自己又步步踏入自己媽媽設的圈子了...  
很快的一個禮拜過去了...  
* 荷蘭  
  
“呀...我們也飛太久了吧...”-起範伸著腰  
“是啊...你們兩先去飯店吧...我要跟你爸去過三度蜜月...”-金媽說完就勾著金爸的手走了，此時我們的兩金兄弟才勾起手來，畢竟起範對於自己的父母介紹自己還是有點衝擊...  
“走吧...”-鐘鉉接過起範的袋子，兩人牽著手的去到飯店，一到房間裡鐘鉉讓起範先去洗澡，自己則是整理著行李...  
“換你了...”-起範擦著未乾的髮  
“知道了...把頭髮擦乾啊...”-鐘鉉揉了揉起範的髮，等到鐘鉉洗好後，起範的髮也乾了，起範讓鐘鉉坐在椅子上，自己幫鐘鉉擦著髮...  
“範範啊...你不覺得我們這樣很像老夫老妻嗎...”-鐘鉉抬起頭來看著起範  
“會嗎...那應該也是老夫老夫...要是老夫老妻的話，我還是老夫...”-起範失笑  
“真的嗎...你是不是想念你老夫了...”-鐘鉉突然欺上起範，將頭埋在起範頸間   
“你個白痴...快睡覺了啦...”-起範狠狠的往鐘鉉的頭一敲，就把頭埋進被子  
“那親一個...就一個...”-鐘鉉拉開起範的被子  
“嗯...”-起範迅速的將自己的唇往鐘鉉的送，之後又把頭埋進被子  
“晚安...範範”-鐘鉉輕笑的去關燈  
隔天一早門鈴被按著，服務生送來兩套衣服和一張紙卡後就出去了，鐘鉉迷迷糊糊的接過，看了看上頭的字...  
“請換上衣服，然後到下面的地址來...”-短短的幾個字清楚的說明用意，鐘鉉將起範叫醒後，兩人換上衣服，那衣服是一套黑色的西裝，剛好很合身，鐘鉉的西裝是黑色外套，白色襯衫，上頭還有一個黑色蝴蝶結，起範的則是在側領上頭有隻蝴蝶...  
“為什麼要穿這樣啊...”-起範理著自己的衣服  
“不知道...上頭就這樣寫嘍...”-鐘鉉晃著紙卡  
“好吧...等等...”-起範走到鐘鉉面前替鐘鉉整理了蝴蝶結  
“好了...走吧...”-起範給了鐘鉉一個微笑後就走出房門...  
EP. 30（下）  
兩人一路來到了紙卡上的地址...  
“鐘鐘啊...你確定是這裡嗎...”-起範拉了拉鐘鉉的袖子  
“嗯...他上頭是寫這裡沒錯啊...”-鐘鉉再次拿出紙卡確認，會使兩人如此錯愕的原因是因為，在他們面前的飯店看起來不是普通的豪華...  
“Excuse me is Mr. Kim? ”-一名穿著西裝的男子用英文問著  
“Yes ...”-起範膽怯的回答著  
“OK, just come with me ...”-男子說著就往飯店裡走...  
一路上鐘鉉和起範兩人對了不少次眼，只因為這裡真的太、豪、華了...男子一路帶著兩人來到了頂樓後男子示意兩人推開封閉的大門後，男子就走了...  
“範範啊...真的要推開嗎...”-鐘鉉問著  
“嗯...”-起範點頭，兩人將手放在一起推開了那扇門，引入眼眶的是佈置精細的會場，地上撲上了長長的紅地毯，一旁也有自助餐和拿著酒杯的人們，突然，燈光一暗，經由麥克風傳遞的聲音也出現了...  
“各位嘉賓，今天我們的男主角們終於出現了，讓我們歡迎今天的新郎金鐘鉉、金起範...”-聲音落下後，一道聚光燈照在兩人身上  
“請兩人牽著對方的手一起走到台前...”-鐘鉉和起範互看了對方一眼後就牽起對方的手，緩緩的走向台前  
“請問金鐘鉉先生是否願意和金起範先生共組家庭，無論生老病死、貧窮或者富貴，都願意和對方攜手一世...”  
“我、我願意...”-鐘鉉錯愕的出聲，雖然自己真的很想跟起範在一起但這未免也太快了點...  
“請問金起範先生是否願意和金起範先生共組家庭，無論生老病死、貧窮或者富貴，都願意和對方攜手一世...”  
“我願意...”-起範說的小聲，但卻足以司儀聽到，那兩人現在可以接吻了...”  
“等等...不是應該先交換戒指嗎...還有能不能把燈開了啊...否則我懷疑這是騙婚...”-起範出聲  
“金起範先生我保證這不是騙婚，我可以讓人把戒指拿來...但開燈就等等吧...”  
“你的保證不值錢...現在開燈否則我走人...”-起範向鐘鉉眨了個眼睛  
“是啊...先開燈吧...否則我哪能看到我可愛的另一半啊...”-鐘鉉收到了起範的信號，但後面那句並不在起範的思考範圍內...  
“開燈...誰讓我媳婦兒不舒服了我就罵誰...”-熟悉的聲音緩緩的響起  
“媽？”-鐘鉉和起範幾乎是同時出聲，燈光也同時亮了起來  
“現在你們可以繼續了吧...剛剛都說完誓言了可不能反悔啊...”-金爸的聲音也幽幽的響起  
“爸、媽...你們...”-起範慌了，在他意料之外的是居然連爸爸也支持著他們...  
“傻孩子...怎麼哭了呢...今天是我和你爸精心準備的...快點完成吧...荷蘭能領證的...”-金媽抹去起範不自覺掉落的眼淚...  
“爸媽...謝謝...”-起範擠出一個笑容，一旁的人也拿來了戒指...  
“請新人們交換戒指...”  
“現在兩人可以親吻對方了...”-司儀的話一落，兩人就吻上對方，讓全場一陣歡呼以及掌聲...

“起範哥恭喜啊...”-泰民勾著珉豪的手  
“你們怎麼來了...”-起範疑問著  
“伯母請我們來的...我哥他們還有厲旭哥也來了呢...”  
“真的啊...媽真是的...”-起範雖然這麼說著但嘴角還是微笑著  
“起範啊...來一下...”-起範叫著  
“來了...媽...什麼事啊...”  
“沒什麼事，只是說等等記得去領證啊...”-金媽笑著  
“好...那個媽...你怎麼請到我的朋友的啊...”  
“你的手機...”-金媽得意的說著  
“媽你開了我的手機嗎...”-起範驚恐  
“你放心，我真的只開了通訊錄...誰讓阿鉉的手機了根本沒什麼朋友...我就只能找你的了啊...”  
“對了...起範啊我告訴你啊...阿鉉的桌布...是你的照片啊...”-金媽失笑  
“我？”-起範指著自己...  
“嗯...好了時間不早了...快點去簽名了...”-金媽推著起範  
“我知道了...”  
“鐘鐘啊...過來簽名...”-起範招著，兩人快速的簽完名後對視了一下對方，嘴角也揚起了笑  
“各位嘉賓，我們現在歡送我們的新人，讓他們開始他們的新婚之旅...”-金媽說完後台下又是一陣掌聲，鐘鉉和起範被帶到樓下的房間，房間裡有著淡淡的玫瑰味，床上也鋪滿了玫瑰花瓣...  
“範範...今天我...”-鐘鉉圈著起範的腰  
“嗯...知道了...但是你要先回答我問題...”-起範打斷鐘鉉的話  
“什麼問題...”  
“手機...”-起範伸出手  
“你要做什麼”  
“檢查...莫非你對我不忠...不敢讓我看？”-起範挑眉  
“才不是...只是...”-鐘鉉吞吞吐吐的並從身上拿出手機  
“不是就好...”-起範拿過手機，打開手機螢幕確實是自己的照片，還是睡著的樣子...  
“什麼時候拍的...”  
“我知道你去上班那天...”  
“這照片只有你有吧...”  
“我傳給媽了...”-鐘鉉說的小聲  
“你傳給媽？！天啊...你傳給媽幹嘛啦...”  
“我只是證明自己不是去找419真的在你那而已嗎...”-鐘鉉玩著手指頭  
“照片刪了...”  
“為什麼...”  
“把他刪了...”  
“為什麼啊...”-鐘鉉慌了...那照片可說是珍藏啊  
“把我拍的那麼醜你還想要怎麼樣...”-起範鼓嘴  
“不醜啊...我覺得挺可愛的...”-鐘鉉自信的說著  
“真的啊...”  
“嗯...我們範範最可愛了...”  
“我愛你...”-起範勾上鐘鉉的脖子  
“我也愛你...”-鐘鉉吻上起範的唇，兩人吻的火熱，一路吻上床，今晚，將會是是個不眠之夜，也是拉開幸福序幕的夜晚...  
至於手機桌布呢...  
誰還管他啊...  
  
END   


  
這篇是抽文啦  
請各位笑納 ♡


End file.
